The Beauty and the Beast boy
by midorinasu
Summary: The beast may be green and the beauty may be dark and gloomy but it's still the same classic fairy tale....just....with a twist, if you will. Hope you enjoy this Teen Titans and Beauty and the Beast crossover. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle, although his parents had been taken away from him by a terrible illness, he was fair, trusting and very kind. But then one winter's night, a ragged waif came to the castle, and begged for shelter from the bitter cold. Moved by her despair, he ushered her inside. But the young prince's selflessness did not do him any good.

Prince Garfield stared at the young girl as she was led to the large fireplace in the main hall by one of his staff. She sank into a large armchair and stretched her almost blue fingertips toward the flames. Prince Garfield did not normally open the front doors himself, not because he was a prince and princes did not do that sort of thing, but because most travelers, and even some of his own villagers might be frightened by his appearance.

Garfield was short for his age and appeared and sometimes acted like he was 12, and not 15. But that was not what put people off, it was his pale green skin and pointed ears. These were the major things you noticed when you saw him, but his hair, which was mossy, in all manners in which that could interpreted, and his two rather pointed teeth added to the overall effect. While in fact he was quite handsome when you looked at him awhile, he was quite a shock to most at first.

This girl's eyes however didn't no widen with fear, or narrow in contempt or disgust when he opened the door to the howling wind. She simply smiled meekly at him begged to stay the night. The fact being that Garfield lived in a castle, meant he had many rooms to spare, and he let her in, promising a room and food for as long as she needed it. He could she how ragged her cloak was and her gloves had so many holes they couldn't have been doing her much good at all. His conscious would let him do nothing but be kind to her. When he saw that she was settled in by the fire, he left her there, softly dozing and went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was warm and busy, people rushed about all around him. Though they had dinner to prepare, they all found a second or two to bid him a cheery and loving hello. Though he was sometimes a bit of a jokester, Garfield was a very good prince, and his people loved him, once they got over how looked that is. He refused the various cakes and sweets pushed at him with a polite, 'no thank you', explaining he only came for some dairy free hot chocolate. It was his friend Korriane who finally brought it to him Korriane was a tall redheaded girl with glowing green eyes, and very tan skin, and as usual was wearing a vivid purple dress. She had shown up at his doorstep too, in need of food and shelter. They had become fast friends early on, but he never did learn exactly where she had come from, he only knew that it was very far away. Once Korriane was back on her feet, she had decided to stay on as a cook. He was never sure why he let her be appointed to that particular position.

"Thanks, Korriane, I 'preciate it" he said as she handed him a tray with two mugs.

"You are most welcome!" she said gleefully. Garfield smiled, that girl was something else, even a small thank you would practically have her floating. She liked his jokes too, at least when she understood them, which wasn't often.

The first thing Garfield ever did when he received a tray of food from Korriane

was to inspect it. He sniffed the drinks, expecting the worst. They smelled wonderful, and just how hot chocolate should smell. Still, it could hurt to check.

"Kori, you didn't put mustard in the drinks did you?"

"Oh! This is most horrible! How could I have forgotten? I am such a gresmarsh"

"No mustard? I mean, Kori come on, what is hot chocolate without mustard? One of these is going to a guest too!" Garfield said with so much sarcasm that you see it dripping from his tongue. Kori did not understand, and looked crestfallen.

"I am so a gresmarsh! To have forgotten a thing such as this! I'll fetch it right away!" she zoomed off with a determined look on her face. She returned seconds later, beaming, holding a small jar of the tangy liquid.

"Wait!" he said holding up a hand to stop her from pouring it into the drinks.

"You know what, I think we'll do without the mustard today, but thanks anyway."

Korriane frowned slightly, but then brightened again.

"If that is what you wish, then I will save it for later!"

After brief good byes with Korriane, Garfield headed back to the main hall. Just as he was entering the hall, he past by his good friend, Speedy, the son of his captain of the guards.

"Hey, I'm heading to the training room. Do want to join me for a duel? You might beat me this time." Speedy said with a smirk, landing a playful jab on Garfield's shoulder. Garfield looked up at his friend, Speedy being slightly taller than him, and saw something gold sticking out of his quiver. Garfield grinned,

"I see what you are about. You want to test out some new arrows on me. Your father wouldn't approve, you might injure me."

"My father wouldn't know fun if it hit him in the face. You know as well as I, you can easily dodge my arrows anyway." Speedy said scoffing. Garfield laughed,

"Don't think saying that will make me go easy on you, but I have to go do something. I meet you in the training room in a bit."

Speedy looked down at the tray in the Prince's hand. He smirked, nodded and walked off. Garfield shook his head in exasperation, and gave a little laugh and then he walked into the main hall. Prince Garfield walked over to the armchair that the girl was sitting in and set the tray down on a table next to the chair. He saw that the girl was still sleeping. He left the tray there in case she wanted something to drink when she woke up, and walked off to the training room. He would talk to her later, for now he would let her sleep.

A little while after the Prince Garfield left the room, the young girl woke from her nap. She yawned and stretched in the cozy armchair. She breathed a sweet sigh, she couldn't remember the last time she felt this comfortable. Then she noticed the mugs on the table. A lovely scent was seeping from their contents. She desperately wanted whatever it was but didn't want to take it with out asking. She looked around the room. No one was there, so she snatched the china mug and held it close to her. It smelled wonderful, she breathed it in, and she blew on it to cool it and then took a long swig. It tasted as good as it smelled. She was soaking in the warmth of the fire and drink, appreciating it immensely, when a voice behind her made her jump.

"Oh, good you're awake."

She turned around to see a lean boy, with long sleek black hair, and dark blue and black clothing. He had cold eyes.

"Ummm..ummmm." the girl mumbled, she was afraid for being scolded for taking the mug. But the boy smiled at her and his eyes warmed up.

"Come on, I'll take you to Prince Garfield."

"Who?"

The black haired boy laughed and wide grin crossed his face, "The green skinned kid."

"Oh, and umm.who are you?"

"Aqua lad, my dad's head of the household here."

"Aqua lad, that's a strange name"

Aqua lad sighed, "Yeah, I know."

The girl stood up and followed Aqua lad down the hall; she sipped her hot drink as they turned down various corridors until they stopped at a pair of two large doors. Aqua lad pushed them open with more than a bit of an effort, for they were very large doors.

"A training room, indeed!" he said to himself, "just opening the doors is training!"

When the doors opened a piece of blond hair fell to hang over the girl's face, covering one of her eyes as she gapped. A boy with short blond hair stood on one side of the room with a drawn bow, the girl watched open mouthed as he let the arrow fly, straight at the green boy. Then, all at once he was gone, and a green cheetah stood in his place. The cheetah easily dodged the arrow and ran toward the blond haired boy. The cheetah though became a dog in the blink of an eye as he tackled the blond haired boy. The green dog stood over his prey slobbering in his face. Both the girl and Aqua lad burst out laughing. Neither of them seemed to be able to stop. Then the blond haired boy kicked the dog off of him. Which in mid air changed into an armadillo, which rolled around in a ball dodging arrows.

"Get him Speedy!" Aqua lad shouted playfully at the blond haired boy. Almost as if in reaction to Aqua lad's comments Garfield changed into a green raven that flew around the room, missing all the arrows easily. Suddenly Speedy stopped.

"Okay, I've hit all the targets." He said with a grin. Garfield changed back into a human or at least as close to a human as he could be. He looked around the room, taking note that all the targets, which were placed randomly all over the room had arrows in the dead center of them. Garfield crossed his arms,

"Well, you didn't hit me!"

"I wasn't trying to you moron, I could have hurt you! If you want me to hit I will!" At that he took an arrow from his quiver that had padding instead of an arrowhead, he dipped this in a nearby barrel of bright red powder and began banging it on the prince.

Aqua lad was laughing uncontrollably at his friends' banter, but he noticed a depressed look had become lodged on the girl's face.

"What is it?" he said in a concerned voice.

"I was just thinking how it must be nice to have friends like that" she said in a voice completely flat. Aqua lad stared at her not sure what to say. She wasn't shaken from this mood, until Garfield and Speedy who had spotted them after a while came over.

"You look like a Christmas tree!" Aqua lad said, cracking up again. For Garfield, by this point was covered in red dots. Both Aqua lad and Speedy said their good-byes, laughing the whole time, and then left. They need to lean on each to stay upright as they walked down the hall they were laughing so hard. When they were halfway down the hallway though, a shout reached Garfield and the girl's ears, "No way man! I am a much better fighter then you!" Speedy shouted at Aqua lad, who gave a slightly quieter response that could reach their ears. And by the time they turned the corner they had gotten into a fistfight. The prince shook his head in exasperation.

"I should have them locked in the dungeon" Garfield growled softly. Then he gave a laugh. He turned to the blond haired girl, smiled, and gave short bow,

"I'm Prince Garfield, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Terra." She said simply. Garfield smiled again.

"Like I said you can stay" Terra cut him off.

"I just want to say thank you for letting me stay here. I mean you just took me in, no questions asked, and I just want to say, I really appreciate it."

Garfield turned the color of the various dots on him.

""Ahhhhey did you see me fight? I'm pretty brilliant aren't I?" he laughed, changed into a gorilla and flexed his muscles. The two of them broke into uncontrollable laughter.

Terra then began looking around the training room.

"So this is a training room?" she said in awe, Garfield nodded. "The ground is dirt right?" she tapped the floor with her foot.

"Uh, yeah, umm." Garfield wasn't sure what to make of her. Terra was running around look at everything, her blue eyes shining. Suddenly she whipped around; her ragged cloak came flying off. Garfield noted that she was wearing a very worn black dress and that she had very nice long blond hair.

"Will you duel me?" she asked eagerly. Garfield stared at her a bit surprised.

"Come on!" she pleaded. "Please!"

"Uh" Garfield said. Terra grinned and then her eyes began to glow. The ground began to shake, and the floor was torn apart, Terra stood wide-eyed on a boulder, that was floating higher then the rest. Still in shock of this new development, Garfield responded mechanically and changed into a bird. He dodged in and out of the rocks coming towards him.

"Come on!" he heard Terra shout through the confusion. "Stop dodging, fight!"

Garfield changed into a howler monkey and jumped from rock to rock trying to get close to Terra. He was just a step away, and he changed into a Panda. He jumped at her and knocked her down. She caught herself, but just barely on a small rock; it was almost a pebble. She held on to it and zoomed around before she landed herself on another boulder. Garfield flew around as a dragonfly for a bit, but then turned into a large eagle. He wove around the rocks, in and out; he thought it extremely fun until

"No, stop, rock stop! Prince! Watch out!"

Garfield turned around to see a huge boulder coming right towards him. They collided with a sickening thud. Garfield fell spinning toward the ground in eagle form and as he hit the ground he just barely missed being hit by the rock.

He changed back to himself as Terra came running over with a stricken face. His whole body pounded, it was a miracle he was not knocked out, but maybe not a blessing. His legs threatened to collapse under him.

"Oh! I am soooo sorry! I.am so sorry!" Terra hung her head, Garfield could see she was crying. Garfield gave a weak laugh, "Come on let's blow this Popsicle stand." And they walked out of training room, leaving it filled with rumble and the floor all grounded up and walked out to the gardens. Well Terra walked and Garfield limped. Garfield collapsed under the nearest tree by the pond. Terra sat down next to him.

"I am so sorry!" she said at once. She stared at her lap. "I really don't have total control over my powers. I shouldn't have suggested we duelthat was stupid of me." Tears leaked from eyes. "It's just you and Speedy seemed to be having so much and I. I just wanted to join inI'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone about my powers, pleasedon't tell how I messed up.I just couldn't stand if.that ..what happened before.happened again."

Garfield wasn't sure what to say that. He reached out to pat Terra on the shoulder, to tell her that it was okay, that he wouldn't tell anyone. But he found he had something in his hand. It was a beautiful black rose that had a faint purple glow to it. It was in enchanting, and he found himself offering it to her,

"Don't worry, really I'm okaydon't worry I won't tell anyone, okay? Don't cry."

She took the rose and smiled, "I trust you, and thank you." They smiled at each other.

"Here," Garfield said and he picked up a rock, and threw it over the water. It skipped once and then sunk into the pond. "YES!" Garfield said, pounding a fist in the air. Terra giggled and threw a rock in the pond too. It skipped, once, twice Garfield followed the rock with large eyes, he let out a sigh when the rock sank after 20 skips. They both laughed, then

"Oww!" Garfield hissed and grabbed his ribs, he sunk to the ground.

"Oh my god! Prince Garfield! Are you alright?"

They both turned around to see a pretty girl with dark skin wearing a yellow dress with black trimming.

"Yeah, Bee, I'm fine." Garfield said weakly. The girl shook her head,

"No you're not, come on. Transform so I can carry you" she said bossily.

"No I'm fine, I can walk!" Garfield stood up, took a step and promptly fell flat on his face, and after a stern look from Bee transformed into a cat. Which she picked up and walked off, as Terra hadn't existed.

Terra at once set off to follow them, but some how managed to loose the taller girl. She ended up wandering around the castle, completely lost. After a while she found someone who gave her proper directions and she made her way to the Prince's bedroom. On her way there she came across a very pretty girl with glowing green eyes and long red hair. The girl stopped and stared at Terra, or rather the rose Terra was holding closely to her chest.

"Ummexcuse me," the girl said, but Terra in her haste ignored her and sped onward to Garfield's room.

She turned the corner and knew the next room was the Prince's. Instead of bursting in she stopped, she heard voices.

"We have to get her out of here." said a cold, crisp male voice.

"But Rorik, it wasn't her fault." That one was the prince's. Terra peeked around the corner; the prince was in his bed covered in bandages, she felt a twang of guilt. Sitting next to his bed was a very handsome young man, not much older than herself, maybe 18 or 19, with the whitest hair she had ever seen. It was certainly not from old age. The man reeked of old magic, she could not control her powers and did not know much about magic, but this man's powers were so strong she actually noticed them.

"But that is precisely it Garfield, she has no control, she is a danger, to you, to this kingdom. She has to move on."

"But"

Terra could believe it! They were talking about her! Garfield had promised, and then turned right around and told this man! She couldn't believe it. She was so angry, and hurt. Oh, she was very hurt. Tears streamed down her face. She trusted him! She felt the rose pulse in her hands. Faster and faster it went. She stepped into the room, her eyes glowing, her hair flying everywhere, rocks, floating all around her. The castle was shaking, she heard screams.

Oh, she was so angry!

"How dare you! How dare you! You promised! I trusted you, I trusted you!" she shrieked at Garfield. He stared at her wide-eyed.

"Terra! I didn't"

"No excuses! I heard you!" she shouted.

She turned to the young man, Rorik. Magic glowed around him, she could see it, he was going to do something.

"And you! Don't you talk about me that way; you don't even know me! No control, huh? Well I have control enough for this!" The rose pulsed in her hands, and there was a great flash of light and where Rorik used to be stood a great dragon, tied down in chains, a huge awful beast, there for everyone to gawk at. A dragon contained.

"Your true colors." She said maliciously.

Garfield stared at her in horror as she turned on him, she looked insane. She grinned wickedly, her eyes glowed, her rose glowed as well, and Garfield realized it was very stupid of him to have given it to her.

"Terra, listen, it's not what you think, Rorik found out about by himself. He saw the training room, he saw me, he put two and two together, he's sharp like that. Terra, it's okay, just calm down, it will be alright, just listen to me!"

But she didn't listen. The last thing Garfield heard before he was consumed by a awful light was.

"Now, no one will ever trust you again!"

The prince tried to explain, but she was blinded by rage and pain. As punishment for a crime he did not commit she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous appearance the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. He became hard and learned to trust no one, as no one would trust him. The rose he had offered her was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty first year. If he could learn to trust another and earn their trust in return by the time the last petal fell. The curse would be broken, if not he would be doomed to live as a beast for all time. As the years past, he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love, a BEAST.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

Author's note: This story is by the way is being done in compilation with Applehappy, we are each writing alternating chapters.This chapter was written prominently by her, like the first one was by me. Just giving her credit. Also Applehappy is the very best and you should check out her stories too. Also I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. I loved reading, and I hope they will like this chapter.

The sun was shining brightly in the sky even though it was still only morning. A figure stepped out of a small cottage nestled in a large open field. The figure was a girl…a very odd looking girl. She had very pale skin for someone who lived in the country. Her hair, which was the unusual color of violet, was hidden under the hood of her deep blue cloak. She walked so smoothly along the path that she almost seemed to glide. The girl walked over a small, stone bridge as birds flew around her head. Ravens. The girl stopped and watched them for awhile before continuing on. Not so far away from her cottage was a quaint little town. The cobbled streets were filled with people rushing about, going about their daily chores. Raven, the odd looking girl, soon joined the crowd. She weaved in and out of the people, moving deliberately. Occasionally she would catch someone's eye and they would turn away in fear. Raven sighed sadly.

__

I should be used to this by now. Every time I come here people run away from me. But I guess I can't blame them…

"I heard that if you look in her eyes, you'll turn to stone."

"I heard she murdered her parents."

Raven stopped walking as she overheard these whispers. She scanned the crowd for the source of the cruel words. Her eyes fell upon two scantily dressed girls. Kitten and Jynx. Kitten was petite and blonde but had a loud mouth that made her head seem bigger when she used it. Jynx had pink hair and skin just like Raven's, but she was much better at interacting with people. This was obvious by the crowd of boys that always hung around her and Kitten. Not to say Raven didn't have her fair share of admirers, they were just to scared to do anything but admire her silently and from afar. They would certainly not dream of approaching her and offering to carry her basket, as a few boys were fighting over doing for Kitten and Jynx at the moment. Raven couldn't stand them. They hated her as well

"What were you saying about me?" Raven asked them angrily.

Kitten shrank back but Jynx just smirked at her.

"Nothing Raven!" She responded sweetly. It was a smile that did not reach her eyes. She and Kitten collapsed into giggles. Raven wanted to cover her ears to block out the shrieks. She felt her anger rise and her powers rise with it. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut fighting all instinct to lash out with magic. She hurried down the street before something bad happened to someone. At last, she reached her destination. **Mumbo's BookShop.** She came here almost everyday. She hated the bookseller but adored the little shop. Shelves lined the walls, running all the way to the ceiling. Books were stacked this way and that in no particular order. One could get lost in the mountains of literature. Raven pushed open the door to find her brothers already there.

"What!" Robin exclaimed angrily. "It's in the next town? That's miles away!"

Mumbo, the blue-skinned bookseller grinned like a madman. Everyone knew how much he loved to irritate his customers and play tricks on them. Raven was exempt from this practice only because he was afraid of her.

"Calm down Rob!" said Raven's other brother Victor. "Look, Mumbo, just show us on the map how to…"

POOF!

Mumbo had transformed the boys' map into a rubber chicken that came to life and bit Robin on the nose. Robin seized the chicken with a loud yell and started to strangle it when Raven pointedly cleared her throat, announcing her presence.

"Oh Raven! We didn't see you!" Victor exclaimed. "Robin, put down the chicken we have to go and get ready."

"Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we have to go pick up a…machine part in the next town. But we're going home first. Are you going to come back with us?"

"No. You go on ahead. I'll see you there later."

Victor smiled at her and proceeded to drag a swollen nosed and angry Robin out of the shop.

If all three were standing next to each other, one would never guess that Robin, Raven and Victor were siblings. Raven was pale with purple eyes and hair. Robin was very short with jet-black hair that always stood up in spikes. Victor was tall, dark-skinned and half-machine. After an accident when he was younger had left his body mangled, half of Victor's body parts were replaced with machine parts. Though the three were brothers and sister, the truth was that they were not related by blood. All three were orphans that had been adopted by the same family. However, despite their differences in appearance and DNA, they were as close as any siblings could get. Robin and Victor in particular were devoted to Raven and watched over her like hawks.

Raven picked out the book she was looking for and paid for it. Mumbo bowed her out of the shop, a dozen ravens flying out of his sleeve. Raven set up the path back towards the cottage she shared with her brothers, her nose buried in her recent purchase. She dodged the villagers with the ease of one who often walks while reading a book. But her concentration was broken when she once again heard the giggles of Kitten and Jynx.

__

Oh, perfect! Those two again…oh no! Not him too!

The "him" she was referring was called Adonis. Everyone adored him. He was said to be the most handsome man in the village. And the strongest. Adonis was only his nickname but no one knew what his real name was.

__

It's probably something he's ashamed of…like Garfield. I hate him so much.

Raven tried to sneak past the tall man but he spotted her.

"Well, well, well. It's Raven! Beautiful, mysterious Raven…" He positioned himself in front of her so that she could not get by. Kitten and Jynx glared at Raven. They were in love with Adonis but were jealous that he preferred Raven. Most people thought it was strange that he found her so pretty but they raised no objections in fear of being attacked by either him or Raven. Everyday one could hear Adonis brag about how he would claim Raven as his bride. But Raven hated him.

"Adonis, will you let me through? I'd like to go home now."

"Wait a moment. Why don't you come with me back to the tavern? I'll show you my latest kill…that I caught just for you."

Raven looked disgusted. Nearly everyday, Adonis made some kind of suggestive remark. He did not get the hint when she said that she wasn't interested.

"No thank you. Let me by. I'm going home."

Adonis yanked the book out of her hand and thumbed through it with an air of pity.

"Raven, you should stop reading so many books and you should start spending more time with me. We all know that I'm much more interesting to look at then a stupid book. And I'm charming and I'm witty. Anyone would be lucky to have me and it just so happens that the person is you!"

Raven snatched back her book and didn't answer him. She tried once more to skirt around him but he grabbed her arm and yanked her back…hard.

"Let go!" Raven yelled. Her eyes turned black and her hair flew back. A handful of apples from a nearby cart flew up and smacked him in the head. There was a collective gasp among the spectators that had been watching the scene. Adonis looked enraged and tightened his grip on her arm.

"Now now my beauty, that wasn't very nice."

"Hey! Leave her alone!"

Adonis turned his head to see Robin and Victor standing behind him looking murderous. He hastily let go of Raven's arm and backed away.

"Remember what I said Raven."

She glared at his back as he walked away. Then she noticed that people were still staring at her. With horror, Raven realized that she'd used her powers to attack Adonis. Raven didn't know how but she could do things that no one else could. She could levitate, move objects with her mind and even teleport when she was really concentrating. But she was afraid of her powers. She didn't trust herself to use them, in fear she might hurt someone. It was the reason that everyone in the town feared her and shunned her. Robin walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Raven. Let's go home now."

"Robin. I didn't mean to…"

"I know. Come on."

And together, Robin, Raven and Victor made their way up the path back to their little cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

Author's note: I just want to say thank you all so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this new chapter.

When they crossed the bridge a green dog came bounding up from the direction of the cottage, his slobbery tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Hey, man, wait!" Victor said trying to step out of the dog's path, Robin made and 'ick' noise and backed away too, they needn't have bothered though, the dog came crashing down on Raven, knocking her to the ground. He stood on her chest, panting and dripping drool on her face.

"Ah, noerr, dog get off of me!" Raven said in a voice underlined in disgust. The dog merely barked and wagged his tail. Robin and Victor laughed.

"Don't give me this barking nonsense, it's not like anyone is here." Raven growled, as she pushed him off. "Gross." She said in a flat voice as she wiped slobber of her black dress.

"My apologies, mistress" the dog said graciously as the four of them approached the house.

"I was just so thrilled to see you." He gave her a dog-like smile and wagged his tail. Raven rolled her eyes, and then after a moments hesitation gave the dog a pat on the head. He looked very pleased.

Once inside the cottage, Robin and Victor began preparing traveling bags. Victor went off in search of another map, after of course he pretended to peck Robin with the old one, now a rubber chicken, and Robin began to prepare some food. Raven sat down and began to read her book, but something was eating at her.

"Robin, do you think I'm odd?" she inquired, with a very uncharacteristic expression on her face. Robin looked over his shoulder at her, he seemed taken aback by that hopeful look on her face. He smiled,

"My sister, odd? Huh! Where you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What's wrong with us?" Robin said pretending to be offended.

"You know what I meant." Raven said flatly. Robin opened his mouth and then closed it, rethinking what he was about to say, and then he hung his head.

"Yeah, I did. I know how you feel; we all feel the same way. We're outsiders here. When _they_ were alive it wasn't bad at all. But when _they_ died it was right after you had an accident with your powers, and the people village jumped to conclusions. It just wasn't the same after that, you know, they don't trust us either."

It was true. Both Victor and Robin were quite strange themselves. Victor of course was a cyborg, and the human part of him that was left, also set him apart from everyone else in the village. Robin was ordinary to look at, but as a child he was very strange, his birth parents had been from the circus, acrobats, and something of seemed to stick with him. He would run along rooftops, doing flips, and cartwheels across clothing lines, wearing a black mask and a small cape. It terrified the over-excitable villagers. Even now, sometimes Raven would look out the window after her evening meditation and see Robin, in his mask and cape, swinging and flipping on a homemade trapeze. Something about hights just seemed to call to his blood. But while they didn't rust her brothers, they feared her.

"Then why don't we just leave?" she asked him, it was almost a plea, almost. Robin looked sadly at her, "You know why we can't Raven. Everything we have is here. _They_ built this place for us, and now that _they_ are gone we have to look after it."

"Yes, you're right" Raven admitted. Robin reached out and put a hand on Raven's shoulder, he made as is to say something but Victor strolled into the room.

"Come on Robin, let's go."

"Yeah," Robin nodded and they packed up.

Raven followed the boys out the door, and bid them good-byes as the two piled into Victor's car.

"Bye, take care," Raven said solemnly. Robin smiled happy to Raven acting like herself again.

"See ya Rav!" Victor called from the driver's seat.

"Be back tomorrow!" Robin shouted over the engine, "and dog, take care of Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes; the dog wagged his tail,

"Of course master!" he said.

Raven stood outside the door waving until they disappeared into the distance. She sighed, and then retired into the house, to snuggle up with her book by the fire, the dog asleep by her feet.

Robin and Victor zoomed over the countryside, blasting the stereo. After they passed by the third farmer shaking a his fist at them angrily, Robin gave a suggestion,

"Uh, maybe we should turn the music down, I think we are being a disturbance"

"Nah, it's cool, my baby is sound proof, no one outside can here us." Victor said lovingly, stroking the dashboard. Victor had built the car from scratch and had put a lot of time and love into making it. The car was, in many ways, his baby.

"Is it now" Robin said skeptically as they passed by another enraged farmer. He sighed as Victor began whistling to the song playing. Robin laid back in his seat and after a while, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
He woke with a start to Victor shaking his shoulder and calling his name. The car was stopped and they were in a very dark and gloomy forest. Robin looked around.

"Where are we?" he looked at his watch, "We should be there by now!"

"Yeah, well" Victor said sheepishly, scratching his head, "I think I might have taken a wrong turn."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What happened to your expert navigational system?"

"WellI either its busted or there is some sort of magnetic field around here making it go haywire, cause right now it says we are in New Zealand" Victor said as he fiddled with a screen on his robotic arm, which sparked at him.

Robin ahead, they were positioned right before a fork in the road; both sections were dark and dreary. At the center of the two paths was a tall signpost with a multitude of worn looking street and town names.

"Come on," Robin said gesturing to Victor, "Let's see if we can find any of those names on the map" And the two of them piled out of the car and walked over to the sign post. With both of their head crammed over it, they consulted the map.

"Look, here's that town"Robin said pointing to the map, victor shook his head and pointed at the sign.

"Look, see here that's a p not an o, so that town is over here"

"No, then that would mean it was behind us."

"Right, so then we're about. here." Victor said jabbing at the map with a mechanized finger.

"No, here!" Robin said pointing to a different spot. This banter continued for awhile as the two of the argued over their location. Finally the two of them came to a passive disagreement.

"Let's just get out of this forest" Robin exclaimed, "We can figure out what to do from there." Victor nodded as he folded the map,

"But which way?" he said staring at the foreboding paths ahead of them. Robin looked like he was concentrating; he stared down both paths,

"That one." He said finally, he pointed at the one to the right. Which in Victor's opinion was the slightly more scary of the two.

"Hey Rob, maybe we should go down that path." He said, gesturing eagerly towards the other one. Robin shook his head, set firmly in his decision,

"No, this one." He said stubbornly. Victor knew it was no use arguing with him and they trooped back into the car and began driving down the tree shadowed path, jarred every few seconds by tree roots under their wheels. Heading into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

Author's note: Just giving some credit to Apple Happy and saying thank you all so much for the reviews! Oh, and Still trying to fly yes that is the episode that the dog is from, I'm planing to talk about him a bit more in five too.

As the day faded into night, the forest grew darker and darker. Soon, even the car's brightest headlight weren't enough to get a good view of the path. Neither Victor nor Robin would admit it, but the two of them were very apprehensive about traveling in these conditions. To reassure themselves that they were "manly enough" they went into protective big brother mode.

"I hope Raven is alright," said Robin, lowering his voice slightly to get rid of any nervousness.

"UhhI hope she hasn't got into any trouble," Victor responded quickly.

"Yeah, she always seems to get into some kind of trouble without us there."

"You know Robin, Raven would kill us if she heard us talking about her like this."

"Yeah she would. She'dLook out Victor!"

But it was too late. Victor, who had not been paying attention to the path, crashed the car into a tree. Thankfully, it was a minor crash so neither Robin nor Victor were hurt. The two of them got out of the car to inspect the damages. The hood was dented pretty badly. Victor popped it open to look at the inside.

"It's not too bad. Nothing seems damaged. But it's risky to try and drive it in case it breaks down before we get anywhere. We should get some help."

"From where? In case you haven't noticed. We are in the middle of a forest!"

"How about there?"

Victor pointed. In the distance, silhouetted against the moon was a tower from a castle.

"Oh," Robin said. "Good idea. One of us should push it."

"Yes, that's good. Go push it."

"Me? Why do I have to? You're bigger than me. You push, I'll steer."

"Are you kidding me! There is NO way that I am letting you drive my baby! You push."

"Victor, it's just a car. Com on!"

"No. You push."

Robin stomped towards the end of the car angrily.

"Loser," he muttered.

"Jerk," Victor muttered back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" They yelled at the same time. The two glared at each other for awhile. At last, Robin spoke up.

"Fighting is getting us nowhere. I'll push it. But you owe me."

"Will do."

It took a long time to make their way to the castle. There was tripping, bickering, and even more getting lost. At last, Robin and Victor found themselves at the gate. Everything was dark.

"I don't think that there's anyone inside," Victor commented.

"Yeah. It's totallywait! What's that up in the window?"

Victor looked to where Robin was pointing. In the window of the highest tower in the west, was a strange glow. It was not the light from a lamp, but something else entirely.

"There must be someone here. Let's check it out."

"Okay," And Robin proceeded to climb up the gate. Victor, however, pushed it open, causing Robin to lose his grip and fall flat on his face. After Victor spent a few minutes laughing at him and Robin spent a few minutes trying to attack Victor, they headed towards the castle. Upon closer inspection of the window, the two of them could see that it was arose. A black rose emitting a strange purple light.

"Victor! Look at that. That's perfect for Raven! We should try to get it for her."

"I don't know Rob. It's not ours."

"Well, let's go in and find out who it belongs to. Maybe we can buy it from them. We need their help anyway for the car so let's go."

Robin headed into the castle with Victor following reluctantly. It took both of them to push open the great front doors. They stepped into the entrance hall. It was pitch black. Robin felt his way around, looking for a lamp. Then, he bumped into something hard and heard a muffled grunt.

"Victor, watch where you're going! I just bumped into you!"

"No you didn't! I'm over here."

"Then who did I?"

"What are you doing here?"

A lamp was lit and Robin found himself face to face with a black-haired man of about his age. He was much taller than Robin though and he looked angry. Behind him, holding the lamp was a beautiful girl with long red hair. She looked frightened.

"What are you doing here?" The man repeated.

"I'm sorry. But we're having car trouble and we saw your castle and we were hoping that you could help us."

"Of course we can!" Robin turned slightly to see a blond-haired man of about Robin's size walking towards them. He looked happy to see them. However, the black-haired man looked unsure.

"I don't know"

"Oh come on, Aqua-lad! Where is your sense of hospitality? Kori, why don't you fetch these two gentlemen some drinks. Do either of you take mustard in your beverages?"

Both Robin and Victor shook their heads, unsure of whether to feel surprised or disgusted.

"Alright. Kori, hold the mustard."

The girl nodded and walked away looking slightly disappointed. The blond-haired man walked up to Robin and offered his hand. Robin took it.

"My name is Speedy. It's nice to meet you."

"Good to meet you. I'm Robin and that's my brother Victor."

Victor had been standing by the door looking very hesitant to come in. He now, however, came over and shook Speedy's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you Victor and Robin. You're most welcome here. That pain-in-the-butt over there is Aqua-lad. And the girl that just left is Kori. She's our cook. Her food would be good if she'd stop putting mustard on it."

"Why do you have her as a cook if she puts mustard on everything?"

"Don't ask!" Aqua-lad spoke up. "Look, Speedy. They both seem very nice but you know what the master will do if he finds out. I think its best if they just leave."

"Nonsense! They look so tired. They should at least rest awhile. Come in and sit by the fire."

"Thanks!" Victor replied and he and Robin followed Speedy into another room with Aqua-lad trailing behind them muttering about the "master" under his breath. When both Robin and Victor had gotten comfortable Kori came back in holding a tray. Following behind her was a strange little worm-like creature.

"New friends! I have brought you mugs of the chocolate that is hot! And I would like to introduce my little Silkie!" She gestured with her head towards the worm.

"Verycute," Robin said while reaching for his mug of hot chocolate.

"Oh do you think so? This is most joyous! Silkie, this handsome man likes you!" Silkie bounced around the floor happily.

"Oh? You think he's handsome?" Speedy asked slyly.

Kori and Robin blushed. Robin couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. He smiled at her slightly and she smiled back. Suddenly, the fire went out and everything went dark. The door burst open and a huge dark shadow filled the room. Victor and Robin could hear a low growling.

"There is a stranger here!"

"Master," Speedy spoke up quickly "Allow me to explain. These two gentlemen were lost in the woods and" But he was cut off by a loud growl fromwhatever it was. Aqua-lad spoke up next.

"Master? I would like to take this moment to sayI was against this from the start! It was all his fault. I tired to stop him but would he listen to me? No" He too was cut off.

The creature came closer and Robin and Victor could now see that it was a huge beast. His fur was green and his teeth were white and razor sharp. He approached them menacingly.

"Who are you two? What are you doing here?"

"We were lost in the woods and"

"You're not welcome here!"

"II'm sorry!" Robin stammered.

"What are you staring at!"

"N-Nothing"

"So? You've come to stare at the beast have you!"

"Hey man!" Victor shouted. "Calm down! We didn't mean to intrude. We just wanted"

"I don't want you here! Just go!"

The beast turned around furiously, one of arms nearly hitting Robin in the face. Robin, however, misjudged it as an attack and gave a furious kick. The beast howled in rage. He grabbed Robin and started to drag him away when Victor ran up and threw a punch. The beast knocked his arm out of the way and grabbed him as well. Ignoring the protests of Speedy, Aqua-lad and Kori, he dragged Victor and Robin down to his dungeon and threw them inside.

"I gave you the chance to leave. But now, you are my prisoners." And he stalked away.

Robin shook the bars furiously but they didn't budge.

"Now what do we do?" Victor whispered.

"If only we had Raven"

"Wait! That's it!" And Victor started to press a bunch of buttons on his mechanical arm.

Down in front of the castle, Victor's car whirred to life and sped off into the woods. Into the direction of their town. In the direction of Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans or the Beauty and the Beast

Author's note: Yay! Thank you all so so so so much for reviewing! I loved reading them so much.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," Adonis said graciously, if not a bit pompously, to a large crowd gathered just outside the village, by the river. The area had been decorated for the event that Adonis had just mentioned. There was an arch, covered in garlands and bows, it was what Adonis planed to be married under. An older man wearing small half glasses, whose hair was graying and his bald spot was covered in liver spots, stood to the side of the arch. In his arms was a large book, he planned to read from it later to marry Adonis and his bride. There was a large table laid out with delicious food; it stretched out over ten feet as to accommodate everything. Adonis did not plan to have his wedding guests go hungry. On a table all it's own sat a very large wedding cake, with five layers and a mountain of white frosting. A little sign beneath it read,

"Mother May-eye's catering, 'Just like mother used to make'"

There were frills and bows, in pink and white everywhere, and a strange sort of band with dilapidated instruments were playing some very sappy music. The over all effect was, over done to the point of sickening.

"But first I better go in there and purpose to the girl." Adonis continued with a grin. Most everyone burst out laughing.

"Good one my ducky!" cried the priest with mirth. He gave a little cough afterward and mumbled under his breath in his English accent something like, "What rubbish! If he weren't paying me so well"

Kitten and Jynx were the only ones, not laughing; both of them glowed with anger. They bristled as Adonis strolled over the bridge to Raven's house. Raven, blissfully unaware of his approach was thoroughly enjoying her book. This particular worn leather bond book contained various myths about dragons. Raven read many books about the dark and mysterious, but dragons, or any magical creature for that matter, were of particular interest to her as of late. But she was interrupted in the middle of a particularly interesting part when she heard a knock at the door. She almost stepped on the dog as she hurried to go see who it was. She did not open the door right away but took advantage of Victor's excellent security system. She figured it must be Robin and Cyborg, who were due back today but it couldn't hurt to check. She pressed the red button on a video monitor next to the door. To her immense displeasure it was not her beloved brothers, but Adonis standing on her doorstep, waiting impatiently. She let out a small groan and opened the door against better judgement. The second she began to creak the door open; Adonis pushed his way in.

"Adonis" Raven said in a flat voice, "What a, ahpleasant surprise"she said unconvincingly, but Adonis appeared to have bought it or at least paid so little attention to her, that only the words and not the tone registered.

"Isn't it though?" he said smirking, pushing his way toward her. Raven backed away. "I'm just full of surprises, " he continued. "You know Raven there is not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." This was news to Raven, but she dismissed these words, thinking them to be, like most things Adonis said, of low credit. She took the opportunity to distance herself from Adonis and he ranted on, by getting on the other side on a cabinet with a mirror on top.

"This is the day" he said, but he stopped he had spotted himself in a mirror, he took a moment to groom his hair and then went back to what he was saying, "This is the day your dreams come true." Raven backed away from him, trying to put the kitchen table between them. They had resumed their game of cat and mouse, and Raven thoroughly hated playing the mouse.

"What do _you_ know about dreams," Raven said with venom.

"Plenty!" Adonis said arrogantly. "Here, picture this," he said as he sat down in Raven's chair, stepping on the dog's tail and splattering her book with mud as he rested his dirty boots on the coffee table. The dog knowing not to speak in front of anyone but Raven or her brothers merely let out a yelp of pain. Adonis spared a second to glare at the dog, which shrunk away with a whimper, before he continued on.

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, my little wife massaging my feet. While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. Oh we'll have six or seven."

"Dogs?" Raven asked, expecting the worst. And sure enough

"No Raven!" he laughed, "Strapping boys, like me." Raven took her book began cleaning off, and scowled at the wall so she didn't have to look at Adonis,

"Imagine that" she said in her normal sarcastic tone as she put the book back on it's self. Again it didn't seem to register with Adonis, who was too full of himself to notice anything else. He pushed on,

"And do you know who that little wife will be?" Adonis asked, Raven walked to the other side of the room as Adonis stood up,

"Let me think" her stomach dropped, she hoped he wasn't going to say what she thought he was going to say. Adonis cornered her; she ducked under his arm, walked backwards across the room and put her back against the door.

"You Raven." He said smiling, as he strode toward her. Raven gulped,

"I" she stumbled searching for words as Adonis came closer. Then she had an idea; she put on a false flattered tone. "I'm speechless, I really don't know what to say." She batted her eyelashes. Adonis smiled as he came up right in front of her.

"Say you'll marry me."

She was cornered, pressed up against door,

"I'm sorry Adonis, but." She looked for something to say as she fumbled with the doorknob. "Ijust don't deserve you!" She pushed the door open and jumped to the side, and Adonis who had been leaning against the door, standing over her was caught off guard and went tumbling down the steps. She smiled sweetly at him As he landed face first in a nearby mud puddle. She restrained herself from laughing, because it might make something explode. She made to shut the door, but the dog came running out barking at Adonis, seeking revenge no doubt, she left him to it and shut the door behind him. After a while Raven poked a cloaked head out the door,

"Is he gone?" she asked the dog as he came running towards her with what looked suspiciously like a piece of Adonis's pants in his mouth. She looked across the river at the huge wedding being cleaned up. She heard a mud covered Adonis shout,

"I'll have Raven for my wife, make no mistake about that."

Raven made a scowl and then shut the door. Once inside she grabbed a book from the shelf and went out the back door. The second she walked outside she found the dog by her side. He had gotten rid of the cloth.

'He's a good dog,' Raven thought, smiling slightly. She gave him a pat. He had found his way to the family just like they all had, though he might have found them in a little more of a stranger way. One night when the three of them had been very young and their adopted parents had still been alive, they were all laying in the grass watching the stars.

"Look! A shooting star!" Young Raven said smiling brightly. A sack of grain exploded and the chickens scattered, and fought furiously over the heap of kernels. The two parents standing nearby shared a look but didn't say anything.

"Look it's coming towards us!" Said Victor with not alarm, but glee. And sure enough the shooting star turned out to be a small space ship, which landed right in front of them. The door to the ship creaked open and out of it came a green dog.

"Doggy!" shouted Robin who ran towards it before his parents could stop him. He grabbed the dog around the neck and hugged him tightly.

"Dear sir, could you please stop doing that, I can barely breath!" the dog said in a calm voice. Everyone had jumped back completely shocked. Raven looked fondly back at the memory, the dog had been with them ever since.

But she couldn't keep herself in a happy mood for very long as her thoughts drifted back to Adonis.

"Can you imagine!" she said fuming, to the dog. "He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainlessoh!" Some flowerpots next to the house broke as they walked to the field. She sat down by the cliff spread out her cloak around her and tried to read. She couldn't, she looked at the dog, lying next to her.

"I just want to so much more than this, Boy." She said sighing. " I want to be away from this place, I want adventure, I want to do something with my life." The dog looked up at Raven's face; she seemed to close to tears. There was a loud, 'thuck' behind them; it sounded like every apple had fallen from the tree. Raven seemed not to notice; she was staring off into to the distance. "I just wish there was some one who understood me." The dog made to say that he did, but there was a loud rumbling behind them. They turned around to see Victor's car bursting out of the woods. It came to a skidding stop.

"What!" Raven said alarmed, "Victor's car! What is it doing here? Where are Victor and Robin?" The driver's seat to his car opened, and Raven got in. She pressed the red button next to monitor nervously. Victor's face popped up on the screen,

"Ravenneed your helpwe arein a castle. the car.." Victor said on the screen, there was so much scratching on the recording she could barely hear it. It got so bad towards the end she could hear the rest, but she could figure it out.

"Okay Boy," she said, "Watch the house while I am gone, I have to go and get my brothers." The dog nodded his head and bounded back to the house. Raven closed the door to the car, buckled her seat belt and set of with a determined look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

**Author's note**: Giving credit to Applehappy being it an even numbered chapter she wrote most of this. Also just want to say thank you guys for the reviews.

A few of you mentioned how, a lot of the lines are exactly the same as the movie's, yep, we are trying to keep very close to the movie in the beginning, but I have a feeling though that around eight things are going to get very different ;) Hope every one enjoys chapter six,

_How did they wind up in **this** place?_ Raven thought to herself as she stared at the dark and ominous castle. Victor's car had zoomed through the deep and twisting woods at top speed to arrive at the gate of a place Raven really didn't want to enter. She pulled the hood of her blue cloak over head, hiding her face. Then, she pushed open the gate and ran for the doors. _Hang on guys! I'm coming!_

The front doors were heavy. After several tries to get them open by hand, Raven resorted to using her powers. When she did, the wooden doors creaked open obediently. _Gee!_ Raven thought sarcastically, _it's almost like they don't want anyone else to come in._ The front hall was dimly lit by a single lamp. Raven snatched it up off the tiny table it'd been sitting on and set off into the castle. She heard the doors shut behind her and she jumped. The closet room to the front hall was a large parlor complete with a warm fire. When Raven opened the door, she was surprised to see three people already in the room. Leaning against the wall was a tall, redheaded girl, sitting in two armchairs were two men, one with black hair and one with blond. All three looked distressed. They hadn't even noticed Raven yet.

"What are we going to do? We cannot let them stay down there!" The girl said urgently.

"Kori!" The black-haired man snapped. "What is there to do! They broke in. We can't go against the master's word! I told you to send them away, Speedy. I told you! But you didn't and"

"Shut up Aqua-lad!" The blond-haired man yelled. "Don't you think I feel bad enough already! You know as well as I do that if it weren't for this curse he would have taken them in without a moment's hesitation. But nowhe can't trust anyone! I thought he would just send them away at most. How was I supposed to know that they'd end up in the dungeons?"

"Where are the dungeons?" Raven asked quickly.

The three of them jumped. They looked up to see a hooded girl in a blue cloak staring at them. Speedy stiffened nervously. Aqua-lad made a small exasperated sound and Kori looked around, frightened.

"Whoare you?" She asked. But before Raven could answer, Aqua-lad spoke up.

"No, more importantly, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I'm looking for my brothers Robin and Victor. They're here. Take me to them."

"Robin and Victor are your brothers?" Speedy asked "Waithow did you know they were here?"

"That is none of your business. What matters is that I came to get them out of here. Now show me where they are!"

"No," said Aqua-lad. "You need to get out of here. If our master finds out that you are here now, he'll put you in there too. Leave now!"

"Please," pleaded Kori. "For your own protection, do as Aqua-lad asks."

Raven's eyes narrowed. Her impatience was rising. She could feel her powers charge through her blood. From her heart all the way to her fingertips. She walked over to Aqua-lad and looked him right in the face. She could see fear in his eyes.

"I am starting to get angry. You don't want to see me angry. You will sorely regret it! I have powers that you've only imagined.

"Just get out of here." He said in a low voice.

"Don't make me curse you!"

"We already are" Speedy spoke up sadly. Raven turned to look at him.

"I'll take you to your brothers. But its at your own risk." He said.

"Speedy no!" shouted Aqua-lad. "She'll meet the same fate as them of we take her."

"Look, you're probably right but...it's not right what happened to them. If she can help them, its worth the risk. You can stay here if you want but I'm going to take her to see them."

And without another word, Speedy left the room and set off down the hall. Raven followed silently. After a few moments, Aqua-lad and Kori caught up with them. The four headed down to the dungeons without uttering a word. Kori kept shooting glances at Raven but she ignored them. The only thing she cared about was finding Victor and Robin. They were heading down a long stone staircase. The further down they traveled, the darker and damper it got. They all huddled closely together, stay within the light the Speedy's torch gave. At last the four of them arrived at a creaky metal door. Speedy produced a key from his pocket and opened it with a loud squeaking sound. Kori winced and covered her ears. From the look on her face, it was obvious that she didn't come down here too often. The room behind the door was filled with cells. Robin and Victor were in the cell furthest from the door, next to the window. They were both slumped on the floor, their faces drawn. Raven practically flew to their cell.

"Robin! Victor! I'm here; I'm going to get you out."

Robin lunged forward and grabbed her hand.

"Raven! I'm so glad you came."

"Yeah sis," Victor joked. "We owe you one."

Raven made an attempt to laugh, which failed, before looking over at Speedy.

"You have the key to the dungeon. Don't you have the key to the cells?"

"Raven, never mind that!" Robin said impatiently. "Just use your powers"

"II don't want to hurt you. I can't trust that it won't go wrong. Speedy, do have the key or not." Raven repeated hurriedly.

Speedy looked anxious.

"I don't. The only one with the keys to the cell is"

"Me!"

Everyone jumped. The beast was back. He filled the dungeon with his presence. He stormed over to the cell. Speedy, Aqua-lad and Kori rushed to get out of the way. Raven backed up against the wall, too terrified to move.

"What are you doing here?" The beast raged.

"Whowho are you?" Raven asked almost nervously as she peered at the figure, she couldn't see him well, it was too dark.

"The master of this castle."

"I've come for my brothers." She said gaining courage.

"They shouldn't have trespassed!"

Without warning, power charged through Raven and the cell door burst open. Robin and Victor ran out and threw themselves in front of Raven. The beast snarled loudly and made a ferocious swipe. Robin ducked and ran for an attack. Speedy, however, got to Robin first and knocked him down, pinning his arms. Victor charged next with a loud war cry but he was held back by Kori.

"Please! Do not attack our master!" She cried as Victor struggled in her strong grip.

Robin was struggling against Speedy. Yet something in him was amazed at Kori's strength. He stared at her in wonder. Aqua-lad watched the whole thing from the corner, looking frustrated and upset. The beast paced around everyone.

"Speedy, Kori. Throw them back in the dungeon. They have angered me for the last time."

"No!" Raven yelled as more cell doors banged open. "Let them go!" The beast rounded on her.

"Why should I! They trespassed and they are my prisoners."

"Isn't there something I can do"

"There is nothing. Speedy! Kori! Do as I say!"

"Wait!" Raven shouted. She threw back her hood and looked him right in the eyes. This was her last desperate plan. "Take me instead."

There was a collective gasp from everyone. Robin struggled even from Speedy's grip as did Victor.

"Raven no! Don't do it!" Victor yelled.

The beast looked at her.

"You!" He said scornfully. He looked away and then looked back. "You wouldtake their place?" He asked in a much softer tone.

"Don't do it Raven!" Robin yelled so forcefully that Speedy jumped. "I won't let you. We can't go back without you! Ravenno!"

Kori's face fell slightly as Robin begged Raven not to go through with it. She didn't know why, but she wished that for a moment she could trade places with Raven. Raven looked up at the beast.

"If I didwould you let them go?"

"Yes. Butyou must promise to stay here forever."

Raven took him in as he stepped into the ring of light created by the torch in Speedy's hand. She could almost not bear to look at his face. She glanced around at everyone else. Speedy, Kori and Aqua-lad looked at her in puzzlement and slight awe. Robin and Victor however, looked defeated. Raven looked at them miserably. Then, she pulled her hood back up and turned back to the beast.

"You have my word."

"Done!"

The beast marched over and took Robin and Victor from Speedy and Kori's grip. He dragged them out of the dungeon. Raven ran behind them.

"Wait!" she shouted. But the beast didn't listen. She followed him all they way to the entrance hall. The Beast stormed through it and kicked open the front door with a mighty bang. He threw Robin and Victor out into the night. He did it with such a force that they landed over the wall, next to the car. Raven started to run out after them but the beast held her back.

"Just let me say good-bye!" She shouted at him angrily.

"Say it from here."

Raven looked out at her brothers. They were both pushing at the gate and shaking the bars. But it was locked. She stared sadly as they tried to get back in. At last she raised her small hand in farewell. Then, she dropped her head and followed the beast into the castle. She could almost hear her heart stop as the doors banged shut once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

Author's note: Thank you to all reviewers! Please keep reading! Enjoy Chapter Seven…

Chapter Seven:

Raven turned and looked around the large dark entrance hall. A cold empty feeling swept over her as she heard the car drive away.

_I have no one left, _she said to her self; she could feel a familiar sensation welling up in her chest. She shivered, and pulled up her hood.

Speedy looked at the blue column standing motionless in the center of the hall. His mind was having a hard time grasping what had just occurred, but maybe, just maybe it had all happened for a reason. He turned to the Beast,

"Master," he said tapping him on the shoulder, the Beast flinched and turned toward him,

"What!" he said in an agitated tone,

"Since the girl is going to be staying here for quite some time, I was thinking you might…ah...want to offer her ah…a more comfortable room…" Speedy left his question hanging in the air. The Beast grunted and swept past him, Speedy frowned sadly after him. Seeing his dear friend like this troubled him. It got so much worse when people were around. Sometimes, when it was just himself, Aqua lad, Kori, BumbleBee and the Beast, it was almost like it was back then, but that didn't happen often. And now it might never happen again, but if the girl was who he suspected she might be…

The Beast approached Raven; she turned around as he reached her, he saw her arms were warped tightly around herself as if she was trying to prevent herself from breaking.

"All we had was each other, and now…" she mumbled under her breath, the Beast reached a paw out slowly as if to comfort her, but thought better of it and turned away with a softened expression on his face.

"I'll show you to your room." Was all he said, as he began walking towards the grand stairs. Raven turned to see him heading in the exact opposite of the dungeons,

"My room?" Raven said looking up, with a surprised expression on her face." But I thought…" She said weakly, eyeing the door down to the dungeons. The Beast's eyes narrowed in anger,

"What? You want to stay in the dungeon!"

"No" Raven said flatly, holding her chin up, showing she was not afraid of him. The Beast scowled and turned around in a huff and began walking up the stairs with Speedy coming up beside him. Raven pushed her cape back and followed fearlessly,

As they walked the halls, Raven took time to observe the castle. There were no lights except the occasional torch that hung in hideous gargoyle statues' grasps. The flames cast shadows on the other strange statues and paintings that hung on the walls. Everything was dark and threatening. Cobwebs hung everywhere, and there was a thick dust on all the furniture.

"Scared?" Speedy asked her softly. "The place is a bit gloomy…"

"No" Raven answered truthfully. Her surroundings intrigued her; she found comfort in looking at them, because they kept her mind off of the loss of her family. Speedy gave her a look and then walked back up next to the Beast.

"Say something to her" he whispered to the Beast, making sure that the girl couldn't hear him. The Beast glowered at him, looked over his shoulder at Raven and said,

"Ah…I hope you like it here…." Raven just stared at him. Speedy nudged him on to continue.

"Ah… "He searched for something to say, "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, except the West wing."

"What is in the west wing?" Raven asked her eyes lit with curiosity. The Beast looked back at her, his temper unleashed.

"It's forbidden," he shouted at her with such rage her cloak blew back, and all the torches went out. He stared at her, his eyes wild, Raven looked completely unperturbed, which made him even angrier. He turned around in a huff and continued walking. Speedy stared at her, impressed with her reaction. The three of them finished their walk in silence. After a while they reached a pair of large wooden doors. The Beast seemed to have be using a great deal of self control to speak to her in a polite manner as he opened the doors,

"Now if you need anything, my servants will attend you," he said gruffly. Raven nodded solemnly as she stepped into the dimly lit room, looking around.

"Ask her to dinner." Speedy said very quietly to the Beast. The Beast turned to Raven. She turned glaring defiantly at him and he lost his temper again,

"You will join me for dinner, that is not a request!" he shouted.

"What!" she said her voice raised, glaring at him. He glared back and then, slammed the door in her face. He stalked away in an angry huff. Speedy looked back and forth between the two of them, and sighed. Maybe he had been wrong after all…. he sighed and followed the Beast.

Raven stood fuming at her door.

"The nerve!" she said angrily. There was a bang behind her; she turned to find a shattered vase. She sighed and walked over to her bed. She climbed up on it and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. She sat, hovering over her sheets as the wind howled out side her window, and snow began to fall.

Winter was coming to the village as well. Snow fell on the little cottage by the river, whose occupants were just as glum as the weather. Robin sat at the table playing with his food.

"You don't like your waffles?" Victor asked him as the waffle iron let out a beep. Victor turned to take out another set of waffles from the iron as Robin answered,

"I just don't have much of an appetite tonight…" he stared at his plate, neither of them talked for a while, then suddenly Robin spoke, "Raven loved waffles…"

"More than life itself" Victor added pouring syrup on his stack. Childish grins spread on both their faces as they got lost in their memories. Suddenly Robin shook his head; he stood up looking horrified at himself.

"How can we be sitting here having a cheerful dinner at a time like this!" Robin shouted. Robin clenched and unclenched his fists, as if wanting very badly to punch something. Victor looked at him startled and then back down at his plate, his expression a little guilty. How could he be sitting here, smiling when Raven was locked up in that place, with that thing! But there was nothing they could do. Victor stole a look at his younger brother whom stood heaving behind his chair. Victor knew it was killing Robin that he couldn't do anything for Raven. God knew it was killing him too. They had tried everything to get back through the gate, but finally they had turned away. Well, Victor had to drag Robin away. Staying there all night would not do anything, they had to go home and regroup, Victor had patiently explained to a raving Robin, who after a while saw the sense in this. Robin had been silent, brooding the whole ride home. Now he was ready to do something. Victor gave an exasperated sigh as he watched Robin begin to draw up plans. Then he smiled to himself, hope like that was contagious.

In the village tavern someone else also was beginning to form a plan. Adonis sat in a large armchair by the tavern's fire. Everyone stayed clear of him, knowing him to be in a bad mood. He scratched his head, thinking was not something he did very often and he was having a hard time of it. Everything he had tried to woe Raven had not worked, he needed a new approach. He tried to think of everything he knew about her, which wasn't much. He knew she lived across the river with her brothers, and that ugly dog. She didn't care for the villagers, and didn't come into town much. When she did it was to get food or go to the bookshop. He racked his brain for things she like, the color blue he supposed be cause her cloak was always blue, she also liked to read, something he would never understand, and she liked her brothers. Yes that was it; she loved her brothers, they were her weakness, she would do anything to keep her brothers' safe, even marry Adonis. A smirk crossed his face as he ran the plan over in his head a few times. He had an idea on how to get Raven to marry him and Robin and Victor would be the key. Much to their misfortune.


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note**: Okay, got a few things to say, first of all, sorry about not updating. Since this an even chapter Applehappy would usually do this, but I got carried away and wrote half of this, Applehappy was going to finish this, but there was some confusion when she went away on a trip. So I wrote this. I also want to say sorry, cause I said things might start to get different at this chapter but things didn't end up that way. Maybe in nine. Also, thanks mdizzle for telling me about the fact I wasn't accepting anonymous review, I didn't even know. I fixed it though, and also the scene you mentioned in your review of chapter 6 is in this chapter.THANK YOU everyone for the reviews! I hope you all like this chapter.

Inside a tower room at the very east most part of the castle; a tall black girl was bent over a desk in deep concentration. She chewed the end of her quill, thinking. She mumbled to herself a bit and then, scratched a few notes down. She held up her song to examine it and decided there was still along way to go. She suddenly felt very discouraged by how little progress she had made.

"Besides, " she said to her self with a frown, "It's not like there is anyone new to listen to it." But she was suddenly broken from her concentration by a shout from down the hall; she stuck her head out the door to see what it was. To her horror, zipping towards at startlingly fast speed were two small boys in matching outfits, one sitting on the other's shoulders, who were shouting,

"A muchacha, a muchacha!"

The young woman moved her head out of the way just in time, but came striding out of her room her towards the pair when they stopped,

" Mas y Menos, what are you talking about?" she scolded, "What girl? You two better not be spreading stories again!"

"Hola Bumble Bee!" they said in unison when they saw her. And just as she was about question them again, Korianne came running up to them, her eyes sparkling.

"Dear, Bumble Bee! This is most wonderful news I have to be sharing with you! There now currently resides another girl in the castle! We now have someone else to do the 'girl talk' with." Kori beamed at her while Bumble Bee blinked in astonishment.

Raven was still meditating when a knock came to her door. She dropped to the bed and went to open it. Standing before her was the red haired girl from before holding a tray of drinks, and a taller girl with dark skin and black hair. They pushed their way in before Raven could say a word.

"Hello new friend!" The red haired girl said cheerfully handing Raven a mug. "I am called Korriane, but I would also be pleased if you called me Kori!" Raven was taken aback by how cheerful this girl was. Raven could never imagine acting this way, certainly not at this moment.

"My name is Raven" she said glumly.

"Well Raven, I'm Bumble Bee." Raven looked at the other girl, who hadn't spoken up until this point. A glimmer of a smile flashed on Raven's face,

"You all have very strange names here." She said recalling the dark haired boy being called Aqua-lad. "Kori and Speedy aren't that bad, but Bumble Bee, Aqua-lad?"

"Uh yeah." Bumble Bee said, shaking that off, she had the sudden feeling of déjà vu. She ignored it and tried to start a conversation. "You know that was a very brave thing you did."

"Indeed!" said Kori, nodding her head. Raven sat down her bed,

"Brave maybe, but not smart. I've lost my brothers, my dreams, everything." Despite her flat, even voice, the other girls could see her eyes shining with emotion.

Kori and Bumble Bee shared a look. Bumble bee extended her hand and placed it on Raven's shoulder, trying to comfort her,

"Don't worry Raven, everything will turn out al" she started to say, when she was interrupted by a squeal of excitement from Kori, who had flung open Raven's wardrobe and began rummaging through it.

"I have found the most marvelous thing for you to be wearing at the meal of the evening!" she said as she held a bright pink, lacy dress towards Raven.

"I'm not going to dinner." Raven said in a monotone voice. Bumble Bee made a face at the dress and turned to Raven,

"Don't worry, you don't have to go in that dress." She said with a smile. Raven shook her head,

"No you don't understand, I'm not going, so it doesn't matter what I wear."

Bumble Bee and Kori exchanged looks,

"But you must!" Kori said her eyes filled with pleading. Just then a large worm creature slid through the open door.

"Oh! Silkie!" Kori said with glee as she spotted the creature. It made a few strange noises as it bounced on the ground, "Right away!" Kori said and she followed it out the door, shutting it behind her. Raven turned to Bumble Bee.

"Does she actually understand that thing?" she asked. Bumble Bee shrugged.

" I have no idea," she said with a sigh staring after Kori, but then she turned back to Raven with a serious expression on her face.

"But really Raven, about dinner, you have to"

There was another knock on the door, this time it was Aqua-lad. He stood there with a strange expression mixed of shock, fear, and admiration. Raven realized with horror that the door was enveloped in the black aura of her powers. She had opened it with out meaning to. Raven felt a blush of shame, and pulled her hood up to hide her face. Aqua-lad cleared his throat and straightened up.

"Dinner is served." He said.

Downstairs in the dinning hall the Beast paced by the fireplace.

"What's taking so long." He asked Kori and Speedy in an irritable voice. They regarded him warily as the reflections of flames danced in his eyes. "I told her to come down to dinner."

The Kori jumped a little as the Beast shouted, Speedy's eyes merely narrowed.

"Please be in the patience, she is filled much with the remorse of losing her family and freedom all in one day." Kori said softly. The Beast seemingly ignoring her continued to pace. Then Speedy stepped forward,

"Garfield," he said taking a chance, no one called him that anymore. The Beast turned to look at him, with his back to the fire his eyes were shadowed. Speedy continued,

"Have you thought that perhaps this girl might be the one to break the spell." Speedy didn't have to wait while the Beast pondered this.

"Of course I have!" The Beast shouted as he turned to glare into the fire. "I'm not a fool!"

"Good," Speedy replied with a forced smile, he at least would keep his temper. "Then, she falls in love with you, you fall in love with her, and then the spell will be broken. We will finally be able to leave this castle!" The trill of the idea shone in his eyes. But Kori frowned.

"This is not being as simple as you are finding it." She said to Speedy, her voice strangely grave. "The nature of such things as this that they require time. Why if it was so simple, perhaps in the short while that boy was here" but she suddenly cut off, with a horrified expression on her face at what she had just said. Speedy decided to put the last sentence off for later and replied,

"But that rose has already begun to wilt." His tone was dismal. That was when the Beast spoke, his voice was steady, for once controlling his temper.

"It's no use, she's so beautiful, and I'mwell look at me." His voice sounded defeated. Kori and Speedy shared a very saddened look.

"You must help her to see what is beyond your appearance!" Kori said, laying a hand on his shoulder, her voice was once again cheery. A shadow of a smile crossed his face. And the Beast reached over and tousled Kori's hair, "Easy for you to say" he said gruffly, but with a small laugh lined underneath. She beamed at him.

"Nothing I do or say will ever make people forget what I look like. That's all they see, thisbeast." He looked away and Kori frowned slightly.

"How do you do it Kori?" he asked softly.

"Do what?" she asked, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Train your inner beauty to shine brighter than your outer beauty. I bet anything that if you were in this shape, you would still be beautiful. Everyone would still love you." Kori took a moment to blush and stammer at the compliment, but then replied to his question.

"You smile." Kori said, doing so her self. Her eyes shone with simplistic wisdom. The Beast smiled, he looked frightening with his long fangs and canines bared, but Kori positively beamed and Speedy smiled too. It was not the sheepish grin Garfield was known to give, but it set Speedy to reminiscing all the same. Both he and Kori began to bombard the Beast with advice. The most reinforced piece of advice was to control his temper. They were telling him this for the fifth or so time when the handle on the door turned. They all shut up as it creaked open.

"Here she is." Whispered Speedy. They all turned to the door with anxious faces; the door however only revealed Aqua-lad, who looked very berated.

"Ahgood evening." He said weakly.

"Well, where is she?" Asked the Beast, who despite his friends' warnings; was beginning to lose his temper.

"Ahabout thatyou seethe thing is" Aqua-lad mumbled, searching for an excuse. He gave up; "She's not coming." he said with a sigh.

"What!" the Beast growled, it was beyond any doubt that he had lost any control he might have had on his temper. He ran through the doors in a rage and he bounded up the stairs to Raven's room. He ignored Kori, Speedy and Aqua-lad's calls as he pounded on her door.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" The Beast yelled furiously. As his friends shook their heads in exasperation.

"I'm not hungry." Raven said defiantly, her monotone voice muffled by the door between them.

"You come out! OrI'll break down the door!" The Beast shouted, he was beyond all reason. Speedy attempted any ways.

"Master, I may be wrong but that may not be the best way to win the lady's affections"

Aqua-lad nodded, "Please **attempt** to be a gentlemen" he said, while Kori looked at him with pleading eyes.

"But she is being so **difficult**!" the Beast said, he appeared to be using every ounce of control he had not to shout.

"You are not being nice." Kori said simply. The Beast's eyes softened for a moment, then he frowned, but he said in a calm, pleasant voice.

"Will you come down to dinner." The Beast turned back to his friends with the grumpy expression of a child who had been made to apologize for something he wasn't sorry for.

"NO!" Raven said from beyond the door. The Beast's eyes widened in frustration. He gestured to the door, with an expression that clearly stated,

"You see what I mean!"

But after urgings he tried again.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The Beast's words began to turn into an angry yell, but he controlled himself. "Please." He added on Kori's inclination.

"No thank you!" Raven yelled through the door in an irritated voice.

"You can't stay in there forever!" The Beast raged.

"Yes I can!" Raven called.

"**FINE** then! Go ahead and **STARVE**!" The Beast yelled at the top of his lungs. Blowing out the flames in all the nearby torches. He turned to his friends, "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" he shouted angrily. And stalked down the hall, threw open the door and closed it with a bang that echoed threw the castle.

"Oh dear!" Korriane said to the others, "That did not go well."

Aqua-lad and Speedy shook their heads and sighed. Then Aqua-lad adopted a tone that sounded very much like his late father's.

"Speedy you guard the door, tell me if anything happens, alright?"

Speedy nodded and took his post. That set, Kori and Aqua-lad headed for the kitchens to begin cleaning up the uneaten dinner.

The Beast stormed through the west wing of the castle to his room. He pushed the large wooden doors open with such force they were almost thrown from their hinges. Cobwebs clung to everything in the large chamber; chairs and tables were worn, ripped and broken, and were strewn about the room. Tapestries hung and shreds. The room seemed to have given way to many of the Beast's temper tantrums. At one end of the room, by the terrace stood a small round table untouched of dust and damage. Positioned inside a glass dome was a black rose humming with a soft purple light. A few black petal's lay at the Rose's feet, as if bowing to it.

The Beast walked over to the table and placed his hands on it, but he was careful not to put his whole weight down as to unbalance the table and upset the Rose.

"I ask her nicely and she refuses! What does she want me to do? Beg?" he said to himself, his eyes locked on the Rose. He took a few deep breaths and tried to release his anger. It was getting harder and harder to do so. A soft, slithery voice whispered from the shadows,

"Why do you fight it my dear prince?" it asked. Chains rattled and metal glinted, two yellow eyes appeared in the darkness at the very far end of the once grand chamber. The Beast turned to look at the black dragon with a look of disgust on his face.

"It would be much easier on your self if you just gave into the Monster. He would not harm you,much. He gets stronger with every petal that falls, soon you will not be able to hold him back so easily."

"Easily!" The Beast scoffed, "It is all I can do to contain him sometimes!" The prince could feel the Monster even now, wanting to reach out and lash at the dragon for taunting him.

"You should just give up." The dragon said with a catty smile, "You're fooling yourself, she will never see you as anything but a Monster." The Beast scowled at him,

"Just because you gave up Rorik, just because you gave into the shape you hold, doesn't mean I will!" The Beast grabbed an ornate mirror from a table and walked out to the balcony where the dragon couldn't see him. He held it in front of his face and he winced at his own reflection.

"Show me the girl," he whispered softly to the mirror. The surface of the mirror began to bubble, and when it had settled the mirror showed a very different scene. Raven sat on at a table in the room the Beast had given her, playing chess with Bumble Bee. Raven was winning. Bumble Bee frowned at her pieces for a bit and then looked up at the purple haired girl.

"You know the master is not so bad once you get to know him, why don't you give him a chance" Bumble Bee said smiling, and then made her move.

"I don't want to get to know him," Raven said coolly, moving her piece, "I don't want to have anything to do with himcheck mate."

Bumble Bee frowned her, not even glancing at the board. Raven pulled her hood up again. The Beast looked remorsefully up at the ever-stormy sky as the scene faded away,

"It's hopeless." He said covering his face with his paws. A pair of extremely large cat shaped eyes watched as another petal fell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

****

Author's Note: Okays, here is an extra long chapter for you guys, I hope you like it! As promised I shook it up a bit, there are definitely some same scenes and this still follows the structure of the movie. But there are also some added bits, including a scene directly from Teen Titans. At any rate I hope everyone is pleased, and THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Ah, reviews make me so happy! Please everyone who reads this review, even to just say hi. Okay well then, enjoy!

Raven sat in the dark for sometime after Bumble Bee left. She tried to meditate but hunger was ebbing at her and she couldn't concentrate. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and now she was regretting not eating before she left. _Maybe I should have stuck around for that wedding, I would have been fed at least. _She thought to herself wryly. _But even this _she admitted _is better than marrying Adonis. Now lets see about getting some food. _She walked over to the door and peeked her head out. Speedy was pacing in front of it. Before she could retreat into her room he spotted her. He gave her a sort of shrug,

"Sorry, I can't let you out. Unless" a smile appeared on his face, "you've changed your mind about dining with the master?"

"No I haven't" Raven said in a monotone voice. Speedy frowned, but Raven didn't care. Her pride would not let her back down, but she was so very hungry. _I want to leave!_ She thought firmly. Then a sudden coldness enveloped her, as a raven shaped mass of her powers consumed her. A strange emotion over took her as she was pushed at a very top speed through a long dark tunnel. She remembered the emotion vaguely as she stopped, she believed it was called fear. Not one she had a close relationship to, and not one that she would like to see again for that matter. She took a deep breath as she looked around her; her heart was pounding from the rush. She found herself down the hall from her room. She hadn't escaped Speedy though. He had spotted her and was running towards her at breakneck speed. Raven turned and dashed, she didn't know where she was going, but figuring the kitchen would be on the first floor and most likely near the main hall, she ran in that direction. As Raven ran down the stairs, the large gap between her and Speedy narrowing at an alarming rate, she spotted a large pair of open doors. She spotted a stove and long wooden tables inside. She concluded that it must be the kitchen. She sprinted as fast as she could towards it. Just as she reached the double doors, she was brought to an abrupt halt. She could feel an intense, unpleasant pressure at her throat; someone had grabbed her cloak. Raven turned to find an only slightly panting Speedy. She glared at him as she tried to catch her breath and he quickly released the hem of her garment.

"How did you do that!" he exclaimed in pure astonishment. Raven raised an eyebrow, _Do what? Glare?_ She thought, and said as much. Speedy gave a soft chuckle but shook his head, and his face became serious again.

"No, how did you get past me? All of the sudden this huge black bird wrapped around you and." Speedy said hurriedly. An emotion, similar to fear, but one she experienced much more often was sinking over Raven. It was dread. Raven knew what was coming next, and she didn't want to hear it, not again. What she did was 'freaky,' 'disturbing,' disgusting,' 'frightful.' A worried look shined threw Raven's eyes, as her face stayed blank. She stayed in control of her powers though until Speedy spoke,

"Well anyway, it was really awesome. You have to tell us about your powers," he said. Raven blinked. "Come on," he continued, "You must be hungry, I'll get Kori to make you something." Raven's heart leapt; this reaction to her powers was not what she was used to. For the first time in her life, not only were her powers being tolerated but she was being welcomed somewhere. She found herself smiling. Happiness fluttered around her. A loud clatter sounded behind them, they turned around to see a suit of armor, it's various pieces now lying unassembled in a heap on the floor. A black aura faded from them, and Raven blushed. Speedy just gave a smirk and led Raven to the kitchen. It was a large, warm and tidy place. A few signs of the makings of a grand dinner remained, but on a whole the place had been cleaned up and put away for the night. Raven felt a sharp stab of guilt. She hadn't thought of all the time it must have took to make the meal, and what a waste it was that no one had ate it. She sighed; there was no point in stressing about it now. A shout of laughter caught Raven's attention. She looked in the direction it had come from, sitting in a corner at a small table previously hidden by a stove were all the people she had met so far, minus the Beast. The two with the strange names, Aqua-lad and Bumble Bee were laughing uncontrollably at Korriane, who was hold three strips of bacon of her head and was stamping about snorting and growling. Beside her Speedy was laughing too, but Raven just stared at Kori with a raised eyebrow. The red-headed girl spotted her and in answer to Raven's questioning expression, replied in a flat voice,

"Where I come from this is hilarious." The others all started laughing again, and Raven merely smiled. Anything more would have been trouble for everyone.

"So! Friend Raven, what brings you here?" Kori cried, when she had gotten rid of the bacon.

"Well," said Raven, "I'm a little hungry" her stomach growled, emphasizing her point. Everyone laughed except Raven, but she was able to smile safely. Only Aqua-lad seemed to object Raven being fed, because of the Beast's command. But after some badgering from Speedy, he gave in. Raven polished off three pieces of reheated pizza before she was full. With her requested mug of herbal tea in hand, Raven fell into easy conversation with the other four young adults. By then they had all seen at least little shows of her powers, and were eager to hear about them.

"So your powers are controlled by your emotions yes?" Kori asked sipping on her mustard drink. Raven frowned into her tea,

"Well, they are closely connected to them. If I allow my self to feel anything to strongly they go haywire. I need to stay calm and concentrate in order to keep them under control." Kori nodded,

"Yes, I saw how all the doors of the cells opened on their own accord when your anger at the master was fierce." The taller girl said simply, "So what things can you be doing exactly?" she added beaming, Speedy then launched into the story of how Raven teleported, they were all very impressed. Raven found herself blushing. She tried very hard to wish away her happiness and stay emotionless. But these people were enamored with her powers, with her.

"I only really do things on accident though," Raven protested, "Usually, things just explode, but sometimes I get lucky and they do useful things, like teleporting me, or opening doors or something." Raven explained, embarrassed, "I have control enough to keep them quite most of the time, but not really to use them."

Bumble bee smiled at her, "You just need practice," she said lightly, "But let's just talk now." Kori jumped up, her eye's gleaming with happiness, she looked a bit like how Raven was trying very much not to feel.

"Yes! Most marvelous! You must tell us of your family. Start with the shorter of the brothers, the one with spiky hair and a pleasantly looking face." She squealed.

"Ah" Raven said, a bit taken aback. But then guilt seized her around the neck. She had been so caught up in these new people, she had forgotten about her brothers. How could she, if only for a minute, have enjoyed life here better than with them? So what if they liked her powers? They weren't all she was. Life here wold not be better, she told her self firmly. That Beast was around, and Victor and Robin weren't. She needed focus on that, she told herself as she began to tell stories. They were funny stories from when they were little. The time when Robin was five or six and had climbed the tallest tree in the forest, just to prove to the other two he could, and wasn't able to get back down. The time that old woman had mistaken Victor for a telephone booth. The time when five year old Raven did not get the lollipop she wanted and she cried so much the whole square flooded, but only because her sadness had broken the fountain in the center of town. When Robin had given her the candy though, her smiles washed the water away in to the fields, covered in a black aura. Raven didn't tell her new friends that even though the town had good crop that year because of it, from that day forward the villagers avoided her. If she had told them, she reasoned, the story wouldn't be funny. So she moved on to the story of how they got their dog instead. Raven skipped over the time when their parents died and moved on to when they were older. She told them about how the flour had gotten every where when she tried to make pancakes for Victor's birthday, how they had fought over pizza, she talked about card games, about the unfortunate thing that occurred when they had cleaned the refrigerator. Raven felt despair trying to claw it's way out as she told the story of how the shop keeper Mumbo had turned Victor and Robin's map into a rubber chicken that had bit Robin; for she realized with a start it had only occurred the day before last. They were all sent into a laughing fit, except for Aqua-lad who had noticed Raven's face.

"Take a deep breath Raven." He said calmly as he watched all the china being consumed by what looked like black flame. Raven closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath, and the china settled neatly into place.

Raven scolded her self, _That was careless of me!_ Raven looked around, no one but Aqua-lad had noticed. He was staring attentively at her,

"Raven," he asked solemnly, "Is it a constant thing? Do you always have to keep an eye on your powers to keep them in check? Can you never get to just relax?"

Raven shook her head, she felt compelled to explain further as everyone turned to her,

"It's like there is this constant pressure in my chest, and if I don't pay at least a little attention to it, it will try and break free. But sometimes, if I feel something strongly, sometimes a little bit will snake out, and there is nothing I can do." She said, placing a hand on her chest as she said it. Bumble Bee whistled,

"That sounds like trying to do everything one-handed."

Raven nodded, that was just what it was like, with one hand she was holding the door shut, with the other she was trying to do everything else.

"You get used to it." She found herself saying, not really wanting to talk about her powers anymore. Speedy stood up,

"I suppose you want to go to bed now?" he asked. Raven shook her head, finding she wasn't at all tired,

"No, I think I want to look around some." She was strangely curious about the castle and wanted to see more of it. Aqua-lad and Speedy shared a look, and Aqua-lad dragged the other boy aside.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Aqua-lad whispered fiercely to Speedy, "We don't want her snooping around in places she shouldn't" Speedy just smiled,

"You worry too much my friend," he said as he clapped Aqua-lad on the back. Aqua-lad just frowned at him, Speedy rolled his eyes, "Okay fine! How about this, we'll take her around ourselves and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, alright?"

Finally Aqua-lad nodded. Speedy smiled and then walked over to Raven,

"A tour it is!" he gave a short bow, "Right this way, milady." He said with a grin showing the way out the door, Raven put down her cup, said good bye to Kori and Bumble Bee and followed the two out the doors.

Aqua-lad and Speedy led her through different halls and rooms throughout the castle. Giving histories of rooms, and their furnishings, noting if anything important had happened within their walls. Raven noticed everything was dusty, dirty and dark. Gloom seemed to lurk in the corners even after Speedy took time to light up the places they visited so Raven could see. All the trimmings, stone and not, were dark, both in colors and the scenes they featured, gargoyles in the hall, bats on wall trimmings, dragons on the mantle, swords and thorny bushes on the arms of chairs. Sometimes Raven would catch Aqua-lad or Speedy staring at them in way that suggested to her, that they shouldn't have been there. On a whole Raven found the tour very enjoyable. When they would reach a new room Aqua-lad would throw open the door and Speedy would take a torch in and light the candles and lamps. They would stare around as if they hadn't been there in years and when they did talk it was with such emotion Raven could feel it wafting off them. There was emotion embedded in the rooms too. Just underneath the grotesque shapes there was something else and as the two young men would relay stories from the past it would rise with such vigor that Raven could almost see the scene play before her eyes. Most of the stories were about a boy named Garfield. Raven wondered who he was. The castle was shrouded in a great deal of mystery, and it intriqued Raven. But there was pain too. Raven could feel it, little threads of her powers crept out like feelers, searching for it's source. It was coming from the western side of castle.

They were back in the hall; Raven stared up at the grand staircase. The west wing seemed to call to her. She knew Speedy and Aqua-lad would never let her go up there.

_I **need** to see what is up there!_ She said to her self. Her mind raced, she wondered if she might be able to teleport herself up the stairs. Aqua-lad had stopped and was beginning to explain something about a nearby tapestry; they weren't looking at her. Raven took a deep breath; she concentrated on getting up the stairs, and mentally opened the door to her powers,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she whispered as the black aura came spilling out of her. When she opened her eyes, she was standing at the top of the stairs to the west wing. Her eyes shone triumphantly, and she tried to quash the happiness bubbling up in her throat.

Raven walked softly through the corridor; she had the distinct impression she had to be quite here. Not unlike the feeling you get in a church or temple. But it was not a peaceful silence. As she walked Raven took note of how destroyed everything was. While the rest of the place was gloomy and ill cared for, havoc had been wrecked on the west wing. Tapestries torn, curtains shredded, even a painting in a very grand frame had long claw swipes running through it. Raven also noted how all the mirrors she came across were shattered in a very peculiar way. It looked like someone had smashed their fists into them again and again. She stared at her strange jagged reflection, thinking about what would compel someone to smash a mirror with ferocity. Raven could tell the destruction of the mirrors was done purposely, not by blind rage. _The Beast lives here,_ the thought occurred to Raven suddenly. _He hates to see his reflection_ Raven thought to herself. _What a very human thing to think, that you're ugly. _The Beast's image arose freshly in her mind. As huge as a bear on it's hind legs, but it resembled a werewolf than anything. Broad shoulders, canine legs, matted dark green fur, huge clawed paws, gleaming white fangs protruding underneath the snout; it made her stomach churn. But it's eyes were what confused her. As much as she wanted to think of the Beast as an animal, those green eyes were certainly human. That confused, and almost hopeful that had filled them when she had agreed to take her brothers' place, was not something she could forget easily. It troubled her.

At the end of the hall stood to very huge wooden doors. She pushed them open and found herself in a room even more torn up then the hallway. As she pushed tattered pieces of curtain out of her way as she made her way through the room, something grabbed her attention. On a surprisingly clean and sturdy round table, floating under a glass case was a black rose. There was a faint purple glow to it that attracted Raven; she walked towards it, enamored.

"It's so beautiful!" Raven murmured.

"Yes it **is **very beautiful, isn't it?" a cool smooth voice said behind her. Raven spun around quickly. There in the shadows, pinned down by a multitude of chains was a huge black dragon. Raven gasped. It grinned wickedly at her, with narrowed yellow eyes.

"You should take it.it would look lovely with that beautiful hair of yours" Raven blushed slightly at the compliment, but kept her head. She wasn't one to fall for a trap laid out by a dragon, she had just been reading about them that morning after all.

"NoI don't think I will," Raven said in a skeptical voice approaching the beast slowly.

"No, wait! Stay where you are." The dragon replied urgently in a very different voice. It's eyes had turned from yellow to pale blue. Raven stopped short. She stared at the dragon but did not come any closer. Aside from the strange voice, and the fact that the dragon clawing at it's own muzzle, there was something different about it. First of all huge reptile was not lying on any type of hoard of treasure which was what would be expected. Also the dragon was chained down. Not much could hold down a dragon. _There must be some pretty strong magic on those chains_ Raven concluded. She gave a half smile as she thought about what those chains could be made of. Her mind turned over ideas. She thought about a charm she had read in the book of Azar, and wondered if it had been applied. She itched to get her hands on those chains. Her heart raced at the idea of anything mysterious and powerful and anything that could hold a dragon was certainly both.

She began to walk toward the dragon. Just as she was a foot away the dragon stopped struggling with itself. It stared up at her with two huge yellow eyes. It gave her a catty smile.

"That's it my dear, come closer so I can have a look at that pretty face" Two things happened at once that caused Raven to jump back. Just as the dragon took a swipe at her with long sharp claws, Raven heard the Beast roar. The Beast shoved her out of the way and went at the dragon. Once the dragon retreated, bleeding slightly, into the shadows, his chains rattling, the Beast rounded on Raven.

"What are you doing here!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I told you never to not to come here!" Raven took a step back.

"I'm sorry" Raven stammered as she backed against the wall. The Beast's eyes were filled with rage.

"**Get out!**" The Beast roared in her face. "**Get out!"** Raven suddenly found she was extremely mad. She felt the anger surge through her, her powers strained to lash out. Raven took that power and channeled it,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted back at his face and sunk into the floor. She found her self at the bottom of the grand staircase. She ran down the length of the hall past Speedy and Aqua-lad who appeared to be arguing. They spotted her.

"Where are you going?" Speedy called as Raven threw open the front doors.

"Promise or no promise," she shouted angrily over her shoulder, "I can't stay here another minute!" As she stepped out into a snowstorm, she heard Aqua-lad call faintly behind her,

"No, please, don't go" he sounded defeated.

Up in the west wing, the Beast sat in a heap by the Rose. He felt like crying, the Monster had lashed out at Rorik and then had turned to Raven. That wasn't what he wanted to happen, not at all. He stared at the Rose remorsefully, the ratio had changed, more petals lay on the table than connected to the rose. He turned to Rorik angrily,

"Look now! See what you've done!" The dragon stared at him with a look mixed of surprise and mild annoyance.

"Never mind all that. Did you know prince; she got Rorik to come out. He tried to warn her. Stupid girl" he said. The Beast turned to him; he didn't seem to be able to comprehend it.

"But you're Rorik." The Beast said stupidly. The dragon whisked out his forked tongue in disapproval.

"You know what I mean." Was all he said. The Beast continued to stare at him. But then a shout reached his ears,

"Master!" he heard Kori's voice call and sure enough she appeared through the doors. "She has left!" she shouted.

"What?" he cried. Kori continued to explain,

"Friend Raven, in her anger had taken leave of the castle! But as you know none of us can go and get her" she trailed off.

"Is she a fool!" the Beast shouted, "Doesn't she know what's out there!" Before Kori could reply, the Beast ran from the room. Kori watched him go and then walked over to the window, cold air blew through it. She stared out of it, and instead of worrying about the Beast catching a chill as she normally would, she thought of how lucky Raven was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note**: So sorry for the long wait! But thank you everyone so much for reviewing last time! It made me very happy! Oh, and moonarcher, yep Rorik/Malchior is going to have a fairly large part. I wasn't planning on having the Christmas part in here, but I guess he is a bit like that organ person. The other people in the castle are under a curse too, you'll find out what it is in a few chapters. And Still trying to fly, yep, and there is also a scene from The End part 3, the Starfire with the tofu bacon, she says the name of the creature she is imitating, but I couldn't remember it.

On a another note, for all you who are wondering why I use a few people's real names but no one else's, well I used Starefire's, Cyborg's, Beast boy's and Raven's(which is Raven, but ya know), and well Robin sounds better that Dick. I guess Rich could have been used too, but oh well. As far as the other three cats from Teen Titans east, I just didn't know them. I actually learned Bumble Bee's is Karen Beecher. But it is kinda too late to go back and change it. Just thought I'd say that. So yeah

So here is chapter ten, hope every one likes it! Btw, it's an even chapter sothrows some credit at Applehappy mmmkay, enjoy and Please Review!

Raven ran through the woods. Too anxious to get away to stop and try to teleport. She was deep in the dark forest before she stopped and realized how stupid she had been. _Where am I?_ She thought in a panic. None of her surroundings were at all familiar. The car hadn't even taken her through here. Raven was in another part of the woodsthe question waswas she alone? Her only option now was to teleport. But she was too panicked. Every time she tried she got no more than a few feet before tumbling face first into the snow. Raven stood for the fourth time, shivering and slightly off balance. Her teeth were chattering and her lips were cracking from the harsh wind. _I need to relax._ She told herself. _If I calm down, I can regain some control of my powers and get out of here._ Raven sat down in the snow and began to meditate. It was very difficult to concentrate in such harsh whether but at last she felt herself calm down.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zin"

But Raven was jolted out of her meditation by a loud roar from behind her. She barely had time to look up when she was knocked to the side and nearly passed out. Advancing on her was a huge stone monster. It was roaring so loud she wanted to cover her ears and hide as it raised its arm to strike again before Raven shouted

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A nearby tree uprooted itself and hurdled itself at the monster. The thing fell back, screaming. This gave Raven time to get to her feet and face the monster. She held up her hand and mentally threw more trees at the monster. But another roar from behind her made her lose concentration. Advancing from another part of the woods was a huge purple-like creature. But its body was not solid. It seemed to be dripping with some sort of ooze. It looked at her menacingly with its multiple acid green eyes. Raven turned to it and began to attack when she was interruptedagain.

A huge electric monster was hurtling toward her from a third area of the woods. It threw bursts of electricity at her. Just in time Raven held up her hands and created a black dome like shield with her powers. She looked around at her three attackers. The stone monster had gotten up and all three were coming at her from all different directions.

_There are too many of them! I need to get out of here! I need to teleport!_

But she couldn't. She couldn't focus and couldn't control it. So she ran. Running between the cement like creature, and the one made up of purple gunk, she made her way out of the circle they had created around her. With their backs to her Raven hurdled a few trees at them with her powers, knocking them down. That just left the mass of electricity. She tried to attack it, but the thing moved like lightning, staggering, halting, jolting, and like lightning it was quick. Tree after tree was pulled up and thrown, but they just went by it. The entire area soon resembled a clearing but it did no good. The other two didn't seem to have gotten long lasting concussions for they had stood up and were advancing toward her as well. Raven was outnumbered. She circled around, knowing it wasn't a good plan to expose your back to your enemy, but they had surrounded her. She tried to throw rocks, trees, anything, but it wasn't any good. The stone monster had managed to come up behind her and grab her. It held her around the neck, choking her. The other two monsters still threw attacks blindly. Raven felt her whole body sting and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She struggled but it did not relax its grip. Everything was going black

From the right, something slammed into the stone monster, knocking both it and Raven to the ground. The monster made a rumbling growl and relaxed its grip and Raven jerked out of its grasp. Her eyes sought what had saved her and they fell on the Beast, locked in combat with the purple monster. Raven gasped. He had come. He had come to _save_ her. From the corner of her eye she saw the electric monster coming up behind the Beast. Raven noticed how what appeared to be its feet sizzled in the snow as it ran. It threw a huge bolt of electricity like lightning, before Raven could do anything, which stuck the Beast in the side. He howled. Raven ran towards them.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

Tons of snow flew up at the monster. The flurry covered it like an avalanche. Raven had never felt so much power charge threw her. She threw attack after attack of snow boulders, her hair and cloak billowing around her. She could see the electric monster struggle but at last, the snow, which was rapidly melting into water on the monster's hot surface, consumed it. A flat disc with a red eye lay sparking on the ground. Raven turned and saw that the stone creature had joined in the fight. The Beast was outnumbered. The stone monster threw him against a tree. Clearly in pain, the Beast got back on its feet. Raven used her sudden charge of power to grab the oozing monster and throw it far into the woods. She heard it slam into something but turned her attention to the current threat. She watched the Beast and the stone creature grapple. Raven watched tensely, wondering if she should interfere. She didn't want to make a mistake and hurt the Beast. Finally the Beast got the upper hand. He threw the monster hard against a rock. It didn't move. A few moments passed and nothing happened. The Beast and Raven looked at each other. They both struggled for air, their exhales rising up to the night sky in misty clouds. Raven felt sore and exhausted, but the Beast was clearly in lots of pain. There were cuts all over his arms and he was holding his side. He looked at her with sad, pleading eyes before sinking into the snow with a moan. Raven gasped and ran to his side. His eyes were closed and his breathing was harsh.

"No" Raven whispered. She put her arms around him and at lastwas able to teleport. Back to the castle.

Meanwhile, back at the village. Adonis was in the tavern. It was empty save for him and a stranger. The two of them sat in the darkest corner of the room. The stranger was completely hidden in shadow. All Adonis could see was a single eye. The stranger stared at him for awhile until at last, he spoke. His voice was smooth, quiet and menacing.

"I don't usually work for others. This better had be worth my while." The one eye that Adonis could see narrowed impatiently.

Adonis smirked. From his pocket he brought out a small cloth bag and threw it on the table. The stranger stretched out a gloved hand and took it. It was filled to the brim with gold coins. The man took one of the coins and held it to the light. He flipped it up with his thumb and caught it in the air.

"I'm listening. But I haven't much use for shiny coins. I might require something more." He said as he deposited the coin back into the bag.

Adonis ignored the last comment and spoke in a rushed tone.

"It's like this. I have my heart set on marrying Raven. But she needs a littlepersuasion."

The stranger still looked at him impatiently. But Adonis pressed on.

"Now, everyone knows that Raven is a bit stand offish with the rest of the town. The only people she's close to, aside from my that is," he gave a grin but then became straight faced once again," are those brothers of hers."

"Get to the point Adonis," said the stranger. "I am becoming very bored."

Adonis slammed his fist down on the table excitedly.

"The point isRaven would do _anything_ to keep them from being hurt. That is where your services come in"

The man looked at Adonis with more curiosity now.

"So you want me to kill her brothers unless she agrees to marry you?"

Adonis nodded, a smug look crossed his face.

"That is despicable," The stranger said. Adonis looked at him. The man's eye was unreadable. At last, he chuckled slightly.

"I love it. But about my other payment, I want Robin. I want to keep him and train him as my apprentice. He has the talent, and with my help" he stopped speaking for a moment. His eye glinted evilly and then he laid out his plan. "I'll capture Robin and the cyborg, and you can offer to save them for Raven if she'll marry you. You'll have to make an excuse about Robin however, but you can assure her, I'll keep him very much alive."

Adonis smiled, thinking, _This is a good plan, I'm glad I thought of it._

"We have a deal." Adonis held out his hand and the man took it.

"It's a pleasure to do business with youSlade."

After Adonis left, Slade sat stewing in the tavern for a while. A small smile formed, hidden under the orange and black mask.

_ Manipulating these young people is proving to be more fun than I thought._

Back at the castle, Raven sat with the Beast in the parlor. He sat in a chair while she kneeled at his feet. Kori ran in holding a bowl of hot water, a cloth draped on her arm. Raven took both of these from her. Speedy sat in the other chair, staring intently at them. He could remember the desperate look on Raven's face when she had teleported back to the front hall shouting for help. When Speedy had arrived in front of them, the Beast was regaining consciousness and Raven was holding onto him looking scared and sad. She didn't let go of him. Now she sat next to him as he tried to lick his wounds clean. Raven rolled her eyes as she dipped the cloth into the water.

"Don't do that. It will get infected." She reached for his arm but the Beast yanked it back, growling at her. Kori backed away frightened but Raven looked unafraid.

"Hold still," she said. Then, before the Beast could react, she pressed the damp cloth into one of the cuts. The Beast howled in pain and rage.

"That hurt!" He screamed at Raven. She stared at him, annoyed.

"If you would hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Her voice raised in volume with every word she spoke. The Beast glared at her.

"If you hadn't of run away, _this_ never would have happened!" He gestured wildly towards the cuts on his arms.

"Well, if you hadn't shouted at me like that, I wouldn't have run away." Raven replied in a monotone voice rinsing the cloth in the water.

The Beast seemed at a lost, a defeated look on his face. But then a triumphant expression crossed his face.

"Well _you_ shouldn't have been in the west wing!" He crossed his arms smugly. Raven simply smirked at him.

"Well you should learn to control your temper." The triumphant look now on her face.

She let two orbs of her powers form around her hands, her eyes set in deep concentration she placed them on the two worst cuts. She absorbed the pain into her body as she mended the tissue. She watched with her mind's eye as the flesh knitted itself back together and the swelling went down. She could feel the dull ache in her bones that the Beast had felt resonating from the cut. _That's what you get,_ she told herself glumly, as she stared at the flesh colored swipes on the Beast's arm. She hoped fur would grow over them quickly, she hoped they wouldn't scar. She shook those thoughts away as she moved on to the next set of cuts. She could see the Beast's shocked expression as she healed him. Healing was something she could right. But she was only used to healing small scraps or cuts, usually for Robin and Victor when they were little and got into fights with the other kids from the village. Even though the way she healed was to absorb the pain, she felt she needed to because those fights were, after all because of her. Her brothers had defended her, protected her, just like the Beast had done. It was her way of saying,

"Thank youfor saving my life."

The Beast looked at her; the surprised look still locked on his face. But at last he grinned.

"You're welcome," He said softly.

Kori and Speedy exchanged looks of happiness. At last, Raven and the Beast were sitting together peacefully. They were even _smiling_ at each other. Speedy grinned.

__

There is still hope.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Beauty and the Beast

****

Author's note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, they were lovely! Hope everyone

likes this new chapter by Applehappy, it has both action and fluff, so yay! Please everyone review and tell us what you think! make us happy by doing so!

"Are you ready yet Victor?" Robin asked impatiently.

Victor cringed and held out on turning and punching Robin in the face.

"For the **last** time! I will be ready when you **stop** asking and give me time to get ready!"

The two brothers were preparing to go back and get Raven from the castle. It was the morning after Raven had been taken away from them. The two had stayed up all night thinking of a way to save her. At last, they reached a conclusion. The best way to save Raven wasto just go get her. Robin had been ready for hours. Victor had taken a much longer time. At the moment, he was looking for a back-up part to his car. And so far, he'd been coming up unsuccessful.

"I found it!" Victor declared triumphantly. He then proceeded to do a victory dance. Robin was not amused.

"Victor, we have bigger things to think about. You have what you need. Let's go!"

Victor looked crestfallen.

"Calm down, Rob! I'm worried about her too. We're going."

"Good," Robin snapped. He then spun on his heel and headed for the door.

"Did you get the map?" Victor called from behind. Robin stopped short, the back of his neck turning red. He turned around sheepishly. But Victor only smiled.

"I think I saw it upstairs. You go get it and I'll go start the car."

Robin nodded, grateful that Victor hadn't made fun of him. He dashed upstairs and found the map next to his bed in his room, where he eagerly snatched it up. When they had all been younger and when their parents had still been alive, Robin had shared this room with Victor. Many fights had ensued from this arrangement. Robin protested that victor was too tall to share a room with and Victor argued that Robin had too much hair gel. Now that their parents were gone, Victor occupied the bedroom that had once been theirs. Raven had, of course, always had her own room and no one had **ever** been allowed in. But seeing as she was currentlyelsewhere, Robin opened his sister's door and stepped inside.

Though it was early morning, the room was dark because of the curtains Robin could tell were normally kept closed. Her bed was pushed into the corner of the room and was well made. Books were everywhere. More seemed to be stacked in piles on the floor than on the shelves. Though she had only been gone for a night, the room felt abandoned and dusty.

"Hang on Raven! We're coming," Robin whispered to the air. But he was soon jerked out of his thoughts by Victor's piercing scream of

"**OH NO! My BABY!**"

Robin practically leapt down the stairs and dashed out the door to Victor's side. Victor looked half on the verge of tears and half on the verge of killing someone.

"Victor! What's wrong! What happ"

Robin's eyes fell on Victor's car. Or, what was left of it. The tires had all been slashed multiple times. Every single window had been smashed in. The driver's side door had been ripped off. The hood was open and it was clear that many parts had been taken out very forcefully. Robin felt an enormous stab of pity for his brother. Victor had spent so long building this car. Now it was completely destroyed. Victor looked like he was in shock. But Robin was too anxious to get going to want to stand there staring.

"Hey Vic?" Robin asked him. "We need to get going. If we are going to be walking, then we need to start now."

Victor turned to face him. Robin half expected him to yell but Victor, bless him, simply nodded.

"You're right. Let's go get Raven." But as they marched towards the woods, Victor looked back to his car several times. When the two of them finally disappeared into the trees, a hooded figure stepped out from behind the cottage; an evil grin crept on to the face that no one could see.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, the Beast and Raven were in the kitchen making breakfast. Since the kitchen was so large, both had room to work on their "creations." Both were making pancakes. Kori ran around them nervously. It was clear that either she did not like people cooking for her, or she just wasn't used to it. She hovered around them making strange suggestions and shrieking loudly whenever they added new ingredients to their bowls. Unable to stand it any longer, the Beast called in Aqua-lad. As Aqua-lad painfully tried to drag Kori out of the kitchen (he finally succeeded but she had put up such a strong fight that his arm had been nearly ripped off.) the Beast stole a glance at Raven. She seemed completely focused in her cooking, her eyes furrowed in either frustration, confusion or both.

Things had clearly changed since last night. It was as if a new day had brought about a clean slate. This morning they had greeted each other peacefully, almost cheerfully. They still regarded each other with caution, unable to forget the incidents the night before. But at the same time, they had saved each other and it had opened a new door of trust. She asked about his injuries, which were feeling fine. And he'd offered to make breakfast for her as a thank-you. But she had protested so much that he'd bet her that he could make better pancakes than she could. The idea of a competition made Raven feel more comfortable than him just cooking for her, so she'd agreed. This is what they were doing now.

_I don't know what it is about her, _the Beast thought. _But she makes me feel like my old self again. I'm feeling carefree for the first time!_

Half an hour later, Speedy, Kori and Aqua-lad had been called in to judge. The Beast presented his tofu pancakes. Speedy and Aqua-lad cautiously tried some and decided that they did not like tofu. Kori ate more but she too decided that she wasn't a great fan of "the tofu." Raven couldn't stop smirking. The Beast glared at her but his eyes were smiling. He'd already known how his friends felt about tofu. Next, Raven unceremoniously presented her pancakes. At the sight of the blackish-grayish blobs, Speedy and Aqua-lad nearly passed out, their faces green. They both refused to try them, which made the Beast laugh. It was a hoarse, gruff laugh. However, he was silenced when Raven threw an egg at him. Both Speedy and Aqua-lad took eager notice of the two of them. It had been years since they had heard him truthfully laugh. Meanwhile, Kori eagerly scooped some of Raven's so-called pancakes onto her plate. Her eyes sparkled as she finished them off.

"Burnt on the outside, yet runny on the inside. Just like the incinerated glorka roaches back where I come from! More please!" She cried happily as she held out her plate. Behind her, Speedy and Aqua-lad had nearly collapsed laughing.

Raven had declared herself the winner of the contest since Kori had finished of every last one. After everything had been cleaned up, the five of them went outside to walk around in the snow. Starfire had brought out Silkie and was giddily chasing her little pet around. Raven walked with her while the Beast, Speedy and Aqua-lad hung back and watched. The Beast found that he could not take his eyes off of Raven.

"I've never felt this way about anyone. Not sincewell, never mind."

"You're learning to open up again!" Speedy responded happily. "This is great Gar. There's hope in our future yet."

Maybe. I don't know. I'm confused. All I know is" The Beast paused, unsure of what he wanted to say. But then the words came. "I'm so happy that she stayed. I want to do something nice for Raven. But what?"

Speedy grinned. "I think I have an idea"

Kori and Raven were near the edge of the castle grounds. The two of them were talking deeply about what life was like living at the castle. Then, out of nowhere, Silkie dashed through the bars of the gate surrounding the castle. Kori screamed.

"Silkie! No! Come back!"

"It's okay," Raven tired to reassure her. "Let's just go through the bars and get him."

Kori turned very red and dropped her head.

"I cannot. Because of our curse, I am forbidden to leave the grounds."

"Why?" Raven asked curiously. "What happens?"

"We turn transparent."

"Is that all?" Raven asked incredulously.

"No. All of us, the further we get from the house, grow weaker and more ill"

"And if no one can see you" Raven put together

"No one will be able to find us which puts us in danger."

Raven nodded understandingly. She was seeing Kori in an entirely different light now. Raven felt a stab of pity for the girl looking hopefully through the bars.

"I'll go after Silkie." And without another word, she slipped through the bars and snatched up the worm, which had actually stopped to chew on a twig. After Silkie had been returned to the cooing Kori's arms, Raven returned to the castle to warm up. On her way up to her room she passed Bumble Bee.

"Hey, Master wants to see you in the parlor."

"Why?" Raven asked, slightly nervous.

"I don't know, just go on!" Bumble Bee gave her a slight push towards the parlor, laughing a little.

In the parlor, the Beast was pacing anxiously. Raven gave a little cough to announce herself. The Beast stopped pacing and went over to her excitedly. He looked nervous and happy.

"Raven! I have a surprise for you! Come with me and close your eyes."

It took a lot of asking but at last he got Raven to close eyes and allow herself to be led down several hallways. At last they stopped.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Don't be impatient! One second!" But Raven could tell that he wasn't really irritated. She heard him open a door and once more he led her inside.

"Okay! Now you can open them."

Tentatively, Raven opened first her right eye and then her left. And then they both snapped open in surprise. Raven was standing in her own idea of paradise. Everywhere she looked, she saw books. The beautiful wooden shelves stretched to the impossibly high, beautifully painted ceiling. Throughout the room dozens of cushy chairs were scattered randomly. Two white marble fireplaces stood at either end of the room. Raven stood there in shock, unsure of where to lose herself first. As her eyes turned all around the room, they fell on the Beast. Raven looked at him in amazement.

"This isincredible! I can't believe it."

The Beast grinned. "Wellit was my father's. I'm not much of a reader."

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because I thought that it would make **you** happy. I'm giving this to you Raven."

Once again, Raven was speechless. She looked at the Beast as if she had never seen him before. Standing before her now, he was nervous and hopeful, as if she were going to reject his gift. He was acting nothing like how had been the previous night. Even Raven felt changed. Her heart filled with an emotion she couldn't quite name. As a result, a few books fell of the shelf nearest her. Raven ducked her head, embarrassed. But the Beast only laughed slightly before asking in a hopeful, cautious voice.

"Do you like it then?"

"Ilove it. This is so unexpected. Thank you so much!" She looked at him, gratitude clearly visible in her eyes, as well as surprise.

_I can't believe how at home I'm starting to feel. He's different too. He seems happier. It's a wonderful change. I'm glad butwhat is this feeling that I have?_

Raven noticed that she was still staring at him. She blushed and turned her attention to the books to distract herself. But when she looked back, she saw that he was still looking at her, wonderment in his eyes.

_I've never felt like this before_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or Beauty and the Beast

AN: Hi everyone, finally back! Hahaha, sorry for the long wait! -

Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! Please please please review!

**Chapter 12:**

Hours later, Raven sat on her bed in the mediation position, halfway through her fifth book. Her eyes seemed to fly over the pages. She had stayed in the library long after the Beast had departed. Now she was reading in her room until she had to prepare for dinner.

_Raven climbed up one of the many ladders to the topmost shelf. Her hands gingerly traced the titles of the many books, some she had read, some she hadn't, and some she had never even heard of. It was those books that she was the most excited to read._

_"Raven?" the Beast called up to her._

_Startled, Raven nearly lost her balance. She climbed down, two books under her arm. The Beast grinned at her. His many teeth would have looked menacing the night before. Now, she managed a small smile back._

_"I figured you liked books, but I didn't know that you liked them that much!"_

_Raven's eyes narrowed a bit. Jeering voices suddenly came into her head, it just like that time…_

_"So, I'm freak with powers and an obsession with books. What do I care?" She said with venom., the words lashed out like an attack. Why was she so tense? Part of her knew that the Beast hadn't meant it that way, but still she couldn't help remembering those who had. The Beast looked hurt, but when he opened his mouth…_

_"Don't put words in my mouth, I wasn't trying to upset you. So don't get upset!" he yelled forcefully._

_Raven looked at him, shocked. He began to pace a little; she could tell he was very nervous. He continued to walk and he growled slightly. She just looked at him, unfazed. At last he stopped and spoke again, very carefully._

_"Raven, your powers…they're not new to me as you can tell. And you saved my life with them. I can only begin to repay you."_

_Raven's eyes widened in surprise. _

_"No!" she stammered "You have already done so much for me. You saved _**my** _life. I should be repaying you! And this…" she gestured around the library "is more than I could ever ask for. I-I'm not used to people being so nice to me. People are usually afraid of me. I'm sorry for misunderstanding…" She stopped rambling, her face burned. She had never let her guard down so much. It was dangerous, she knew, but she couldn't help it._

_The Beast looked sympathetic. _

_"I understand. If you want me to stop being nice I will." He laughed at his joke, ruining the would-have-been-tender moment._

_Raven shot him a look. _

_"You aren't funny." But she smiled anyway._

_The Beast suddenly became serious._

_"Raven? Will you….join me for dinner tonight?"_

_Raven's eyes widened. She looked up into his eyes and saw the hopefulness there. She bit her lip nervously. Her stomach turned over. Why was she feeling so anxious? A few books tumbled off the shelves. The pair turned their heads at the noise. The Beast looked back at her, crestfallen._

_"It's alright if you don't want to. I understand…"_

_"No I want to!" She looked up at him quickly. "I would love to. Please don't think otherwise."_

_The Beast looked ecstatic which made Raven feel embarrassed. They bade their farewells at last. As he left and Raven turned back to the library, she smiled slightly. More books fell to the floor as she took a deep breath. Never before had she felt like this. She liked it._

_Later, when she was heading back to her room, Raven was startled by a small cough. She turned in the hallway to see a pair of tired, wrinkled eyes gazing at her from a cracked open door. She took a step towards the door, when the occupant shut it quickly. She hadn't thought there was anyone else here besides those she had already met. On a whim she opened another door next to the one with the eyes. It was an orderly room. Various weapons hung on a large wall opposite where she was standing. The desk was tidy with paperwork stacked neatly, quills lay out precisely and ink jars in various colors all lined up in a row. The small bed was neatly made in the corner. An empty wash basin sat on a table next the bed; a small linen towel was folded next to it. There was dust everywhere. Raven ran her finger along the edge of the desk. It came up almost black. Whoever lived in this room had not been in here for a long, long time. Raven shut the door behind her as she left, feeling like she had just trespassed on something. What happened at this castle?_

_Raven tried many other doors and was greeted with the same picture. Empty, abandoned rooms. The last door she tried, however, was occupied. This room was dirty as well. Linens and clothes and empty plates lay everywhere. In the bed, lay the silhouette of someone sleeping. It must have been a deep sleep because whoever it was (their face was covered by the simple white blanket) never even moved. Raven let out a small gasp and left quickly, at last back to her own room and consumed herself in her finds from the library._

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Raven called out.

The door opened and in walked Bumblebee and Kori. In her hands, Kori held a bag full of various hair accessories.

"Friend Raven! I was so hoping that you, Bumblebee, and I could engage in the girl talk while decorating our hair with these delightful ornaments."

Over Kori's shoulder, Bumblebee made several disgusted faces at Raven. This provoked one of Raven's patented half-smiles.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I actually have some questions for the two of you."

Kori and Bumblebee took a seat alongside Raven on the bed. Kori dumped out the contents of her bag and began clipping bright pink flower clips into her hair.

Raven set her book aside and took a deep breath.

"What happened here? What is the curse? Why are there people hiding and why are so many rooms abandoned? What happened?"

Kori stopped clipping. She and Bumblebee exchanged frightened glances, as if talking about the curse would worsen it. The two of them opened and closed their mouths, looking like a pair of fish.

"Please," said Raven. "I would really like to know."

Bumblebee took a deep breath and spoke at last.

"It's so hard to explain. You can't even contemplate it if you haven't experienced it. The changes that we underwent. This used to be a beautiful and happy castle. There were so many people here. Everyone was so…happy. Prince Garfield was so kind. Then, one night he opened his door to the wrong person. An enchantress named Terra. She had powers like yours Raven. She was gifted with manipulating the earth. But she couldn't control it and she nearly killed Gar. But he forgave her and vowed never to tell her secret that she couldn't control her powers. It was only a misunderstanding. She thought that he betrayed her trust and she cursed us all. The castle became a dark place. Our sorcerer, Rorik, was turned into a dragon for it was him who Terra overheard talking about her. He now is known as Malchior. I've been told that you've already met. The rest of us became drained and depressed. We didn't know what would happen when we left. There were some who were brave and tried to go for help. Speedy's father was the first to go. He was Captain of the Guard. He and everyone else who went disappeared and were never heard from again and are now presumed to be dead. Those who are "hiding" as you put it are those who have lost all hope and will. Some of us believe that the curse will never be broken. Yes, we turn invisible and grow ill instantaneously as soon as we leave the grounds. This is very dangerous and that is why none of us are allowed to leave. But we all grow weak within the castle too. Its just is taking a lot longer. Speedy, Aqualad, Kori and I are really the only ones left who have the strength to go on. The castle is dying Raven. That's why it was so terrifying yet amazing when you came to us. You are like Terra in many ways. But you have brought hope back to the castle. I've never seen Gar this happy. Not since before Terra, at least. I believe he cares for you. You are the answer to his prayers, to all of our prayers."

Bumblebee finished her story abruptly. Kori remained silent but nodded slightly, agreeing with it all. Raven face was expressionless until…

"I don't know what you think I can do but you are wrong! I'm not here to _save_ anyone. I don't want that responsibility so don't try and force it on me!"

Kori and Bee looked shocked. Tears swelled in Kori's eyes, a hurt expression on her face. Bee, however, looked skeptically at Raven, who bowed her head, ashamed at herself for losing her temper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you. But you don't understand. I can't do anything for you. I would only hurt you. I'm bad luck. What can I do?"

Raven stopped and bit her lip. Her face burned with embarrassment and fear. Her black aura began to rise around her. Bee noticed this and reached over and embraced her, causing Raven to relax.

"Raven you don't have to _do_ anything!" Bumblebee interjected.

"Just be yourself!" Kori added. "Now let's prepare you for dinner tonight."

Raven looked out the window and nodded. Her head was spinning. She thought of the Beast and what had happened to him. She could hardly blame him for what he had done to Robin and Victor now. She thought of the fear and hope in his eyes every time she looked into them. The curse…


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans or Beauty and the Beast!

**Authors Note: **Thank you everyone so much for reviewing! 3

Here's a new chapter sorry for the wait, but I guess in perspective with the wait between 11 and 12, this isn't bad at all. Ahahaha sorry about that again……..anyway ENJOY and please review! You'll make me so happy if you do!

**Chapter 13**

Robin and Victor sat the very back of the tavern both completely exhausted and put out. They had set out on foot into the forest in search of Raven, earlier that day, wandering for hours in the deeply dark woods. The map was near to useless once they were in that forest, every road looked like another, and it was impossible to read the signs in the gloom, not to mention usually most of the letters were scratched off or badly painted to begin with. Following Robin's lead again when coming to forks in the road, they made their way out of the forest just before night began to fall, except this time they ended up in the village they had been trying to find before. Robin had collapsed on the outskirts of the village, not of weariness, but of frustration. He pounded the ground with his fists,

"What are we going to do Victor? We need to find her, we need to get her out of there!" he cried out angrily, he knuckles were starting to bleed at this point. Victor reached towards him,

"Rob……." He said quietly. Robin smashed his fist into the ground one last time,

"We should have protected her……."

Victor frowned sadly and nodded his head. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Come on man, this isn't doing any good, let's go. We'll try again tomorrow when it's lighter out."

Robin nodded silently and stood up slowly, and the two of them walked into the village.

Now, in the secluded tavern booth Robin sat staring at the neatly wrapped brown package in his hands. It was a book that Raven had been wanting for awhile, but Mumbo didn't have it in his shop. It had been Robin and Victor's plan to get it for Raven's upcoming birthday, it was the initial cause of all this. The search of this book was what had brought them to that Beast 's castle, which had resulted in Raven being trapped there. Robin clenched the book. Famous Cursed Objects: Myths and Legends the book was called, a dark theme but then again, that was Raven. It was suiting though, Robin thought to himself, this book about cursed objects had cursed them in a sense. The mad search for it had cost them everything. It was all so trivial…. Robin clenched his fists, anger welling up inside him, while Victor watched his brother apprehensively.

"We'll find her Robin, and we'll give her that book. It's a promise." Victor said as their food arrived. Robin nodded and put it aside to make room for his food,

"A promise." He agreed quietly.

Back at the castle Raven sat at her dresser in a splendid deep blue dress as Kori brushed her short purple hair. Kori was dressed up for the occasion too, in a flowing gown in an unusual shade of purple. Kori was humming as she brushed Raven's hair to the point of a silky sheen.

"Really, I can brush my own hair!" Raven protested for had to be the twentieth time. Kori just smiled,

"Nonsense, friend Raven. It gives me much pleasure to do it for you." She said beaming as if to prove her own point. Raven grumbled.

"Besides," the much paler girl added, "Shouldn't you be in the kitchen or something? Aren't you the cook?"

Kori frowned, "Well…they told me to 'get lost'" she smiled sheepishly and started giggling. Raven rolled her eyes, but cracked a small smile. Just then Raven was hit with a sudden realization and she made a small gasp.

"Friend Raven what is it? What is wrong?" Kori asked in concern. Raven shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just…….I just realized that today is my birthday."

Kori let out a small shriek and dashed out of the room. Utterly confused Raven stood up and followed her. The large skirt of the dress made it slow going, and even carrying half the train in her arm she could barely get past a slow run. Kori however seemed to be flying down the hall. Raven gave up and pursued Kori at a more leisurely pace. When she reached the top of the stairs she saw the end of Kori's purple dress whip around the corner of the door to the kitchen. Not thinking she could manage to transport herself in her dress she simply strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen on her own two feet. When she reached the door she heard Kori joyously shouting to the whole kitchen. Because of the time it had took her to maneuver in her dress Raven only caught the last bit of what Kori was saying.

"So friends we must make 'the haste' to make Raven's day of birth surprise ready for dinner. Also be extremely quiet as to not arouse friend Raven's suspicion."

"Uh….Kor…." Aqua-lad said tapping her shoulder. Raven was standing in the doorway and Kori was the only one turned away from her, as she was addressing the kitchen staff. Who as it turned out was a considerable amount of people; well at least much more than Raven had previously thought even lived in the castle. Her mind drifted back the 'hidden' ones though, she was starting think she would never find the end of the mysteries this castle held, that is what intrigued her though.

All the people that she had met were there, along with a whole other group of people she hadn't. A small crowd even and they were all staring at her, with tired eyes but also with bright smiles. Kori then turned around and stared too. Her eyes opened wide, completely shocked to see Raven. She began to giggle excessively, caught in the act.

"Kori, what are you up to?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Kori fumbled for an explanation.

"Ah, well….today is my homeland's holiday, Gorb Gorb, the festival of berating drapery." With that she shot a bright green light out of her eyes directly at the curtain behind Raven. It burnt to a crisp in an instant.

"STUPID CURTAINS!" Kori yelled with a ferocity that Raven hadn't thought possible from the kind hearted though strange girl. Raven stood there shocked, caught completely unawares. Kori stood there grinning sheepishly and laughing. She glided over to Raven and took her by the arm,

"Come friend Raven, I will tell you of my powers, and we shall have more of the 'girl talk,'" Kori said beaming, leading Raven away from the kitchen. Raven followed, Kori's scheme all but forgotten. Her goal accomplished Kori turned her head and shot a 'get to work' look at the group in the kitchen, strange for her normal friendly disposition, and maybe because of that even more powerful.

After Kori dragged Raven away from the kitchen Aqua-lad breathed a sigh. He looked around the once-again busy kitchen. After Kori revealed her revelation that it was Raven's birthday, they had all agreed to turn the dinner banquet they had been planning into a birthday surprise. It was just then however that Raven had walked in, poor planning on Kori's part he was sure, but at least she took care of the problem.

'Now' he said to himself, turning to begin issuing orders. However he found everyone at work already. Some had even started blowing up balloons, while others were shredding brightly colored paper for streamers. Bee was directing the construction of a large birthday cake; Mas y Menos, speeding around, filling out her orders. He smiled as he watched all his other friends work on the food for the party. So many had come out of hiding in the past day, a lot since this morning actually. It was Raven's presence he was sure, he marveled at her power, was it so strong that on its own it was reversing the curse? Although perhaps it was the laughter they heard that had woken them up, given them the power to live on, to hope. Either way he thought to himself smiling, it was Raven's doing. Whether she meant to or not.

Aqua-lad's inner musings were suddenly broken by a horrible smell writhing up his nostrils. He turned sharply to find Speedy leaning up against a counter next to a young man, similar in height with windblown red hair and a yellow waistcoat. The redhead spied him and waved,

"Hey fish-boy I just got back with the foods-stuff and the party gear, plus I brought a special snack." He said waving around a reeking plastic bag.

"Wally" was all Aqua-lad said, his eye twitching. Wally had been the only castle member away when Terra had wrought her destruction and there fore wasn't cursed. His ability to leave the castle and his super speed matched only by Mas y Menos made him an essential of the castle. Choosing to stay with his family and friends, Wally was the messenger and delivery boy for everything the occupants of the castle needed from the outside world. Wally, was if possible more annoying that Speedy. Although……..

Aqua-lad watched in horror as Speedy took a taco from the bag Wally held out and proceeded to eat it.

"Fish tacos! What were you thinking! Those were probably friends of mine!" Aqua-lad shouted in anger. Speedy shrugged, not caring while Wally just stared at him, seemingly not understanding. Then Mas y Menos jumped into the fray.

"OOOOOH Tacos de pescado, delicioso!" they chorused and lunged at the bag. This was when Bee intervened.

"Come on guys! This party isn't going to make it's self! And that's a counter, not a chair!" Bee said bossily, the last part directed to Speedy lunging on the counter top.

"Thanks mom…" he grumbled with sarcasm, getting off the counter. Aqua -lad still stood there in shock.

"Can't work……tacos….." he said as if he was in pain. Bee rolled her eyes and then dragged him by the ear to help with the cake.

Raven sat with Kori in a cozy study in another part of the castle, both sitting at the edge of their plush armchairs as to not crinkle the fine fabric of their dresses. Dinner had been pushed back an hour but neither of them thought it worth changing out of their party dresses. Sipping herbal tea Kori told Raven all about her own powers, which seemed to be the complete opposite of Raven's powers. Also connected to her emotions, Kori had to summon powerful surges of her emotions to make her powers work. At the very least Raven thought it explained her constant happy demeanor. Surprisingly enough the two very different girls were having a nice chat when a knock came to the door. They both turned to see a boy with windblown red-hair.

"Dinner is served." He said his blue eyes sparkling. Kori smiled at him and stood up nodding. Raven made to get up too, wondering who this boy was,but before she could even move she found him standing directly in front of her, holding out his hand.

"Friend Wally has super speed" Kori whispered to her.

"I can see that…." Raven told her.

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Wally." He said as Raven took his hand and he helped her up from the seat. He smiled.

"Raven." She said straight faced. Wally's grin faltered at her solemn expression.

"Raven does not smile all that often, please excuse her." Kori whispered to Wally.

"I can she that." He said laughing. "Thanks Kor. Seriously though, come on girls, its time for dinner."

And with that the three of them headed for dining room.

Wally led them to a pair of large doors, which he pushed open, giving way to a large room with high ceilings and an expanse of gilded windows. In the center of the room was a large banquet table, there were balloons on every chair, and an expanse of food was laid out, covering almost every surface of the table. At the center of the table was a large cake with 'Happy Birthday Raven!' written in blue icing on it. Raven's jaw dropped. A well-groomed and clean, though still very green Beast walked towards her.

"Happy Birthday Raven." He said giving his sharp toothed smile. Raven just blinked, apparently still in shock. She turned,

"Kori……." She said, her voice growing menacing, "are you behind this?" she growled. Kori giggled, scratching her head.

"Yes, this plan was initially my idea." She giggled again, "but friend Raven, please take part and enjoy your party!" Kori said earnestly. Raven looked around her, at all the work everyone had put into this party, she was touched. She cracked a small smile.

"Thank you everyone, so much! This really is amazing" she murmured.

Kori beamed and the Beast's smile deepened. The host of people in the hall cheered. The party commenced from there and she got introduced to a great number of people. Some shoved last minute put together presents into her hands, including a red stone pendant from the Beast, a promise of archery lessons from Speedy, a pet fish with a blue fanned tail from Aqua-lad, raven poems from Bee and a rather bizarre thing from Kori. A traditional "Throknar," (the crown of meat) from her homeland, and she was severely disappointed when Raven declined wearing it. The orange girl perked right back up again though once the banquet was started and was beaming again over the eight layer cake with three kinds frosting.

All in all Raven had too say it was the best birthday she ever had, surrounded by all these cheerful people. For the first time in her life she was accepted and cared about. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted like a pierce of dagger through her heart.

Her brothers, she had almost forgotten them again. Her dear brothers who cared for her like no one else. They had been pushed to the back of her mind in her excitement. Which was simply horrible of her. She was sure right now they were looking for her, or at least missing her…….and she was at a party, enjoying herself……

"They would want you to be happy, to enjoy yourself." Bee whispered to her, seeing her looking and guessing what was causing her grief.

"So cheer up! I'm sure you'll see them again soon and make it up to them if you must." Bee said smiling, with a hint of her bossy tone. Raven nodding, smiling ever so slightly. She hoped that she would see her brothers again soon. She, who had inspired so much hope in all those cheery partygoers in the hall, finally dared to hope everything would be all right in the end.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Teen Titans!

**A/N: **Hi, kids it's been awhile again huh? Some how this story keeps getting put on the back burner with other stuff going on. (Btw, please check out my new story!) But even if we don't update for awhile, don't worry we will finish!

Well, PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 14:**

The sun shone weakly early the next morning after the party. It was very gray and chilly out. But inside, the mood was brighter. Only Kori, Bumblebee, Aqualad, and Speedy were awake and were busy cleaning the kitchen. For awhile all were silent. Kori was scrubbing down the various counters and surfaces caked with batter and other foods. Bumblebee was sweeping the floors. Aqualad was washing all the dishes and Speedy was putting everything away. Bumblebee began to hum to herself quietly. Speedy set a plate on a shelf before turning to listen. The humming grew slightly louder and soon Kori and Aqualad stopped their chores to listen. Bumblebee finally noticed her audience and stopped, blushing slightly. Speedy grinned.

"Is that a new song?"

"Yeah…it's just something I've been working on."

"It's really good!"

"Yes!" Kori chimed in. "It is marvelous. Especially since we haven't heard a new song of yours since…well…you know. I am most overjoyed that you have found inspiration again!"

Bumblebee became thoughtful at the other girl's exclamation.

"You're right. I _haven't_ really written anything since the curse. I never really knew why I was so frustrated and blocked all the time. But now…it's coming back to me. I guess that means that-"

"The curse is weakening!" yelled Speedy triumphantly. He grabbed Kori's hands and began waltzing around the kitchen with her. The redhead laughed with delight as he dipped her. Aqualad looked slightly more skeptic.

"Do you really think so? Do you really think things are beginning to change?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Speedy. "Can't you feel it? I mean, I know you're a buzz-kill Aqualad but even you must feel that…that…_feeling_. It's hope. I haven't felt that in such a long time. Just think! Before long, the curse will be lifted and we will all be normal again!"

Kori gasped with delight. Even Aqualad grinned, after hitting Speedy on the arm for calling him a buzz-kill. Bumblebee then spoke up.

"I never thought the day would come. I never thought that the master would learn to open his heart again. But he is and I feel that sense of hope too. But do you think we're putting too much pressure on Raven? We all depend on her and I think it makes her very uncomfortable…"

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Speedy. "Raven doesn't have to do anything. Her presence alone is bringing the old Gar back. All of this is happening on its own. In fact, I think its time we all realized our part in this. I know we all thought that we never had a choice in any of it. But we do. We can choose to hope. Nothing is lost if we hope. Just think of it! The curse lifted…to be able to leave the castle! I could go and see the cities and the people! I could go running forever and never stop to worry about falling ill. I could travel to the ends of the world and see all there is to see!"

He broke off dreamily. Bumblebee grinned at him before turning to Aqualad who had been staring incredulously at Speedy.

"What about you Aqualad? What will you do if the curse is lifted?"

"Oh…I don't know. I guess if I had to choose one thing…I would love to see the ocean."

"Haven't you seen the ocean before?"

"It was a long time ago." He stated bluntly. "I was so young when father took me. I've forgotten what it looks like." He looked down, slightly saddened.

Bumblebee nodded sympathetically. Speedy turned to Kori.

"What about you Kori?"

Kori chewed on her lower lip for a few seconds before answering.

"I would go to my home and see my old Knorfka, Galfore, who raised me. I miss him very much. But…why would you all wish to leave the castle? Do you not consider it you're home? I care very deeply for the master and all of you and it would sadden me if we all left and never came back."

"Of course we would come back, Kor! We love it here." said Aqualad. "But we all would want to see the world a little after so many years of being isolated from it."

Bumblebee and Speedy nodded their agreement. Kori looked happy. She looked over at Bumblebee.

"Where would you go Bumblebee?"

Bee smirked wickedly.

"I would go find Terra…and let her have it!"

Everyone laughed happily before retuning to their cleaning.

Meanwhile, in a small, well-furnished study, the Beast and Raven were immersed in a fierce game of chess that Raven was currently winning. It was clear that the Beast had never played before but since he had suggested the game in the first place, Raven said nothing. But after capturing the Beast's queen she could no longer keep silent.

"You are really bad at chess."

Growling, the Beast knocked all of the pieces off the board with a swipe of his paw. Raven looked at him annoyed and using an amazing amount of control, put the pieces back on the board using her powers. The Beast sat there, struggling to control his temper which had been a result of no more than petty frustration. He knew this and he was angry at himself for it. Would he have been this way before the curse? Had he always been so angry before the curse? The Beast didn't think so. The old him, the one before the monster he was now, would have laughed at himself for losing at chess. He never laughed at anything anymore it seemed. Knowing that he should apologize, the Beast grudgingly looked up at Raven.

"I'm…sorry. I was frustrated. I never used to play chess. I just thought it was something you'd like to do."

"What did you do then? If not chess? What else is there to do here?"

"We have a training room. We would always be in there, competing to see who the better fighter was. But that night, I was in there with _her_ and no one has been in there since. Its probably still in ruins. _She_ had the power to move and manipulate earth and in result, the floor is full of holes and there are broken pieces of rock everywhere. I sealed off that room."

"May I see it?"

"What!"

"May I see the training room?"

"Why would you want to go in there? You and your curiosity! Its just like when you went into the West Wing. I just told you how no one goes into the training room anymore…!"

"But you never said it was forbidden! You said that this place was my home and that I could go anywhere except the West Wing."

"You still went into the West Wing!"

"That's not the point!"

The two of them glared at each other. In her anger, Raven upended the chess board and broke one window with her powers. She gasped nervously, ashamed of what she had done. She pressed her hands to her temples and shut her eyes trying to control herself.

"Its okay Raven…" the Beast said softly.

She glanced up at him as he looked down at her, an expression of understanding on his face.

"We all have problems with control sometimes. I know I do."

"Yes." Raven murmured.

"Well, there is really only one place here where you can learn some control."

"Where?"

The Beast stood and moved towards the door.

"The training room."

…………………..

The two doors in front of Raven were large and foreboding. The Beast opened one effortlessly and stepped back to let Raven inside. The room seemed bigger than her entire cottage that she had lived in with her brothers. But it was completely destroyed. The hard ground was uneven and cracked in several places. Huge boulders lay scattered and there were many holes she could fall into if she wasn't careful. Big barrels of powder were overturned, spilling their contents everywhere. Cabinets along the walls filled with equipment and weapons were either knocked over or open. Everything was damaged. Raven took it all in silently, her face expressionless. Just another example of what Terra had caused. The Beast couldn't even bring himself to say her name.

_He must have liked her, before she turned on him._

Without a word, Raven focused her powers to right the cabinets and the barrels around the room. She placed all there belongings inside them, using her hands as a guide.

"What are you doing?" the Beast asked.

"Practicing. It's why you brought me here right?"

The Beast stared at her for a second before giving a great laugh. He grabbed the many rocks, fitting them into holes like a puzzle piece and stomping on them to make it flat. Together, the two of them put the training room back together. As they worked, the Beast showed her what weapon was used for what and told her about everyone's specialties.

"…and Speedy is an archer. He is fantastic with his bow and arrows."

"And what about you?"

"I…actually never used a specific weapon. Like you I have _powers._" The Beast paused. "I _used_ to have powers. I haven't been able to use them since the curse."

"What could you do?"

"I could transform into animals. All kinds. But now, I just remain a Beast. I think that is what I miss most of all. Changing into a bird, and just flying away, or changing into a Cheetah and running with all my might. That freedom…that's what I miss most of all."

Raven reached out her hand to touch the Beast's paw. She had never heard him speak so sadly before. With such an air of nostalgia. However, the moment was ruined once again by the Beast awful sense of humor.

"Actually, I miss being shorter and less hairy."

Raven rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand. But she was still curious.

"What were you like before this transformation?"

"What do you mean? What did I _look_ like or how did I act?"

"Both."

"It's…complicated. I was happier, more willing to help. I think everyone was happier back then…We were free. Now…I hate to even think of it."

He seemed too upset to go on so Raven changed the subject.

"What did you look like?"

The Beast narrowed his eyes slightly and looked away. Why would she want to know something like that? What could it matter? It was all in the past and certainly not in his future. Why would she care? The Beast sighed.

"Trust me Raven. If you had met me before this curse, you would have still thought I looked strange. It doesn't matter now anyways."

"You don't know that. Tell me. What _did_ you look like?"

"Well, let's just say that most strangers I met thought I was…odd."

Raven nodded in understanding. He didn't need to go on.

"In my village, people thought I was odd because of my powers and how I look. I understand how you feel."

"You are beautiful, Raven."

Raven eye's widened in shock and she blushed deeply.

"I…I'm not…I'm not beautiful."

She brought fearful eyes to the Beast. He looked at her, not unkindly but completely serious.

"But you are."

**END OF CHAPTER **

Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**A/N: **So here it is! Chapter 15! Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter, please review on this one too! Much appreciated!

**Chapter 15:**

Tenderly Raven put each book her in her large stack back in their places. Each one had been a joy to read, she had devoured them in an insanely short time and now she was itching for something new. When her books were put away, she strode in between the high shelves, running her fingers over the spines of the books, pulling ones out at random. Her finger stopped when she saw a title she recognized.

Famous Cursed Objects: Myths and Legends

She pulled it from the shelf excited. She had been dying to read that book for awhile now, she had even hinted to Robin and Victor she wanted it for her birthday. At that thought she felt guilty, she ran her hand over the cover of the book sadly. She wondered how her brothers were…..safe at home, worrying about her, she was sure. She sighed sadly, missing them.

Since being rescued by the Beast after trying to leave the castle she hadn't tried to escape to her brothers again. It was only logical, she was almost killed out there….but that wasn't the real reason she hadn't left and she knew it. She wasn't scared….the thought of leaving just plain hadn't occurred to her since then and….when she thought about it now….she found she really didn't want to.

She wanted to see her brothers very badly, she missed them with every bone in her body, but if she left now……she would miss all her new friends in the castle almost as much and not only that but…..she would miss the Beast.

This came to such a shock to her that she physically had to get away from it. She walked quickly over to a reading chair and opened up her book. She read fervently, trying to distract herself, and surprisingly enough, it worked. The book was as interesting as she had hoped it would be. She flipped through the pages, fascinated when she reached a truly powerful cursed object called the Enchanted Rose. There was a detailed and beautiful illustration of a floating black rose, glowing a faint purple light. Raven stared at it mystified; wondering where she had seen this before. Quietly she read the passage.

_The Enchanted Rose is one of the most ancient and powerful enchanted objects recorded in history. Its origins are unknown, but the nature of enchantments and the Rose's specific curse tell us many things about it. First of all it is very difficult and very rare for plant life to become enchanted. Because plants are living things, to lay an enchantment upon them is very hard to do. A curse can come about two ways, a powerful sorcerer laying an enchantment upon the object or powerful emotions of a human or, more commonly, multiple humans becoming impressed upon an the object in question. The later is more typically called a haunting because it usually deals with very intense negative emotions and the opposite and more rare case, of this, results in a blessed object. Because the Rose was not only a living thing to begin with and the fact that it's curse involves it's life cycle as a perimeter for the curse's lifting, it becomes clear that the Rose was created by a combination of the two methods. At what time in history the Rose was 'born' is unknown, but what is known is that it is very ancient and over time has become almost like a being itself, almost to the point of having conscious thought. _

_Like it's nature, the Rose's curse is a strange one, with many layers. Who ever wields the Rose chooses whom the curse shall be laid upon and what the sentence will be, what stays consistent is the time allotted for the curse to be broken. The bearer has until the last petal falls to break the curse, but the Rose takes roughly 7 years from blooming to wilt. That however, that is not the true nature of the curse. The Enchanted Rose can be most easily compared to a parasite; in the way it seeks out and latches unto 'hosts.' Though these 'hosts' wield the Rose's power, the Rose itself is really in the most control. It is attracted to and seeks out powerful negative and fearful emotions of people. It will seek out the most frightened and most powerful person they can find and in seemingly ordinary ways come into the possession of these people. How the Rose finds and latches unto it's 'host's' is one of it's most startling features. The most horrifying aspect though is that once it manipulates it's 'host's' fear and pain into anger, it forces the 'host' to unleash the curse in which ever way they see fit. Although at that point the 'host' is blinded by their rage and the curse that results is most likely their most feared nightmare, projected unto whoever they are tricked into thinking wronged them. The victims of the curse are most typically loved ones of the 'host' that the Rose has tricked the 'host' into thinking hurt them in some way. _

_The Rose uses the energy of the 'host' to bring itself to bloom. No one knows what happens to the 'host' after that, but not only after sentencing the victims to what ever the condition the 'host' invented it begins to suck away at their energy. Eventually killing them if the curse is not broken in time. Some speculate this is what prolongs the Rose's life to around seven years. If the curse is not broken then when the Rose wilts it finds a new host and the cycle continues._

_None of the countless curses the Rose has placed upon innocent victims have ever been lifted and thus the Enchanted Rose 'lives' on to this day._

Horrified Raven shut the book. The heart was thudding loudly in her chest, she felt very strange. This….this was it. But…..it couldn't She threw the book on the table as if it was scalding hot.

She needed to check.

She knew she shouldn't be in the West Wing, but……she had to be sure. For all she knew she was getting herself worked up over nothing…..

She knew the Beast was in the training room with Speedy and Aqua-lad for the moment, now was her chance.

She stood up took a deep breath and concentrated.

_I need to get up to the west wing _she thought determined.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she whispered, suddenly, and for once completely in her control, a black mass of her powers enveloped her. She took a deep breath and flew up through the floor and into the West wing. She opened her eyes and found herself right in front of the doors to the Beast's chamber.

Hesitantly she opened the door and looked inside. As she had thought, the Beast was not inside, and the dragon was peacefully sleeping. Or at least as peacefully as a dragon could sleep. Raven walked quietly into the room and shut the door, she tip toed over to the Rose, floating in its glass case by the balcony. Raven, distracted by the Rose didn't notice the one large yellow eye following her every move.

She stepped up to the table and took the glass cover off and set it on the floor. She stared at it mystified. She realized with a start that she had been holding her breath, she let it out but it sounded jagged and harsh. After a few deep calming breaths that Raven had down to an art she let herself look at the Rose.

As a part of her deep down inside knew was true all along, this rose was indeed the Enchanted Rose from the book. It looked just like the description, a black rose resonating its faint purple light, but it looked much closer to wilting than the illustration. Like a smack in the face she realized her friends didn't have much time left.

Raven stared at it with horror and gently put the glass case back on it, in some strange effort to distance herself from it's ancient evil. She had known there was an enchantment on the castle….she had known……but it hadn't seemed…so pressing before. She knew people had died, she knew there were people still hidden away in the castle in almost coma-like conditions, but…….

She had distanced herself from that information; it made it easier to handle, if she simply didn't deal with it. But no she couldn't just leave it alone. She _knew _these people now……she _cared _about them. They had said she could save them, that she gave them hope, but what could she do! No one had ever broken the Rose's curse before, what made them think that she could?

She nothing more than a lonely girl with dark, mysterious powers she could hardly control. What could she possibly do against something so ancient and so powerful?

What could she do?

Raven ran her hands through her short hair feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes….that's it little one…" a cold, sly voice said behind her. Raven turned sharply to find a very awake dragon. He looked at her maliciously with yellow eyes.

"That's right, get frustrated, get scared, perhaps those lovely little powers of yours will accidentally break my chains…."

Raven stared at this creature, this black dragon. Like the Beast he had been hit hard by the curse, transformed into a Dragon, not only that but a Dragon bound down by chains. How humiliating. She felt sad for it really, it…he had once been a great magician……

Raven set her shoulders, a determined light in her eyes, and walked toward the Dragon. It hadn't always been like this, like the Beast there was a human in there….. somewhere. She sat down, cross-legged, directly in front of the Dragon's snout. It's eyes changed from the bright yellow to a pale blue for a moment.

"No, please….leave….you'll be hurt…" The Dragon wailed in a different voice, clearly struggling. Raven stared, it had done that the last time.

"I'll be alright." She said reassuringly.

"Weeeell, what have we here?" the Dragon chuckled. It's eyes were back to yellow now and when it spoke it was with that oily, very Dragon like voice it had used to begin with.

"You're a brave little one aren't you? Rorik even managed to come out and warn you. And still you stay! Well that's good for me! The brave ones usually taste best!"

Suddenly the Dragon lunged at her, but using everything Raven could she put up a wall of her powers. The Dragon's claws clashed against it but could break through. When it finally stopped trying, Raven lowered the wall a bit.

"We do you say, Rorik even managed to come out? You're Rorik aren't you? You are the magician that was turned into a Dragon." The Dragon gave her a catty smile.

"I used to be Rorik. I am Malchior now. Rorik is the human I used to be, I am Malchior the dragon." The Dragon reached for her again with his sharp claws, but she was ready. In a flash the wall was up again, it met the long claws with a clang.

"You aren't a real dragon, you know." Raven informed him calmly, as the Dragon massaged his paw. He whisked his tongue at her.

"Pray tell."

"Dragons don't eat humans for one." Raven said, explaining what she had learned in her book. "For another if you were a real Dragon you would be dead right now. Dragon's lay on gold for a reason you know. By lying on piles of gold they absorb essential nutrients they need to survive. I've noticed you have no gold."

The Dragon laughed in a menacing way,

"Brave and smart huh? Humans usually only have one or the other."

"You don't have much faith in humans any more do you? You lost hope a long time ago haven't you?" Raven replied sadly, very calm for being only a foot or two away from a deadly dragon. She knew it was a long shot but she thought perhaps she could wake up the human inside this Dragon. It would be far from breaking the curse but it was something at least…….

The Dragon scoffed at her.

"Humans…..of course I have no faith in them, they are pathetic little things. Weak, stupid…."

Raven looked at him sadly, he really has lost all hope in ever being human again, and in the process completely lost his humanity.

"But Rorik, you are human." She said calmly. The Dragon's eye's glowed with rage.

"Don't call me that! It's Malchior! My name is Malchior!"

"Rorik. Please, there is always hope. Don't give up."

"I TOLD YOU! IT'S MALCHIOR!" The Dragon shouted at her, his anger increasing. Raven didn't put up her wall though, she just stared calmly.

Her words did seem to have done something. The Dragon looked at her, his eyes wide with anger, but no….maybe it wasn't anger. His eyes looked like a kaleidoscope, they were changing rapidly from blue to yellow, over and over. The Dragon moaned and shut its eyes and began clawing at its muzzle. Raven watched unsure what to do.

Without thinking she dropped her wall completely and walked up to the Dragon and put a comforting hand on its muzzle. Soothed by her touch it quieted and slowly it opened its eyes. Raven's heart stood still for a moment, realize how stupid she had been. If it's eyes were yellow she would surely be killed.

But the huge, grateful eyes that stared up at her were blue. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Raven. Thank you." Rorik said, crying huge dragon tears. "I've been like that for so long now…. I couldn't bear it…I…I…. But Malchior is gone now…." He managed, soundly relieved.

"But you know now don't you?" Raven said softly to the Dragon. Sitting down next to its head, speaking into it's ear. "Malchior was…no…**is** part of you." Rorik looked up and nodded sadly.

"Malchior was the me that gave up hope. Malchior….he….no…that's what happens to people when they are consumed by desperation." Rorik sighed. "The Prince is much stronger than I. Even before you arrived he had managed to hold on to at least some of his humanity. He was able to cling to what was left of his sanity and hope…but I….I just gave up."

Raven looked at him sadly. She of all people understood how easy it was to give up, to give into that hopelessness. As a young orphan nobody hadn't wanted, it was easy to give up hope. She thought she was just to 'freaky' to ever be wanted….but she had been found. A loving family had found her and even though her adoptive parents were now gone, she had her brothers….and now she also had the residents of this castle.

"It's okay…." Raven said to Rorik soothingly, as he, ashamed of himself laid his head in her lap. "I understand."

Just then the door swung open to reveal the Beast. He looked at the scene with wide eyes. For a moment his anger flared to see Raven in the West wing, when he had told her she was NOT TO BE THERE! But before he had time to get worked up about it, the fact that she was standing directly next to the Dragon registered.

"Raven!" he called concerned for her safety, running towards her on all fours. Rorik hadn't been himself for years now, the only person he wouldn't attack was the Beast himself. The Beast had tried everything to bring his old friend back to normal, but he hadn't succeeded. Of course that was to be expected, Beast was trying to cling to his own humanity which was difficult enough, let alone restoring it in others.

Suddenly the Beast stopped. Not only was Raven not hurt and she was sitting calmly next to the Dragon, who……wasn't trying to hurt her. Instead it was crying softly, it's muzzle laid in her lap. Raven looked at him, startled. She hadn't expected him to be back so soon.

"I know you must be angry…." She began hesitantly, standing up and walking towards him trying to explain, but the Beast just ignored her. He was staring with wide eyes at the blue-eyed Dragon.

"Rorik!" he called joyfully. Raven stared, wondering if she had ever seen the Beast like that before. So happy. She hadn't.

"You're yourself again!" The Beast cried, throwing his huge furry arms around the gigantic Dragon's long neck. Gently the Dragon laid his clawed paws around the Beast.

"I'm sorry, Prince. I'm sorry for everything." Rorik said.

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

**A/N: **So as most of you know, this story is being written with my good friend Applehappy. I just wanted to take this opportunity to say she is really awesome and she is an awesome writer, so if you have the time please check out her stories!


End file.
